Moving On
by Shelz
Summary: A few years in the future, the whole gang back together..(finale never happened) Eventually a DJ piece...
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at posting here, so I'm kind of a newbie I guess. This is story that I wrote a while back, but needed a new venue so I could add some new chapters to it. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek or any of the characters involved that all belongs to someone else...

She hadn't been this nervous in years. She was actually going to graduate with honors. Her love of writing spilled over quite well into her chosen field. At 22 Joey Potter was exactly where she thought she would be one day. She was graduating from Worthington, her major was journalism, and she minored in photography. She slowly took off her graduation cap.

"It fits okay I guess." She said as she placed it on the table, "I can't believe tomorrow is the end of my college experience."

"I am so proud of you." Jen reached over and hugged Joey.

"Thanks Jen, you know I couldn't have gotten here with out you."

In recent years Joey's life really had been an emotional roller coaster. She roomed with Audrey, until last year. At the end of their junior year Audrey needed a change. She and Pacey had broken up early in the year, and it was too much for Audrey to handle. She moved back out west with her parents. Joey kept close tabs on her though, they talked at least once a week, and e-mailed each other constantly. Joey was proud of Audrey, she had moved on and was finally getting back on track. Pacey, on the other hand, was a different story. He literally dropped out everyone's life, he left soon after the break up. He had saved enough to buy another boat. They would occasionally get a post card. Joey knew that he would be okay, he just needed time.

"Hey what about me, am I chopped liver." Jack teased.

"Come here, you goof ball. You know the same goes for you." Joey squealed. Jack joined the two of them in a hug.

Jen and Jack had become her support system. The three of them were best friends. Jen had become a successful radio personality, on a rather prominent radio station. Jen and Jack were graduating next week from Boston Bay. Jen majored in communication, Jack in graphic design. Jack was interning for a local advertising company, he was a shoe in for the next opening.

"So what are we going to do, it's your last night as an undergraduate Joey, let's say we go out with a bang." Jack said pulling at her hair. "Wait a minute last time we let you pick where we went, we ended up staying in and drinking margaritas. Then next morning I woke up and had pink toe nails."

Both Jen and Joey laughed out loud at his comment.

"That was a good one. I remember when you finally realized it, you were in class. You had worn sandals, you leaned over to pick up your bag and froze in horror." Jen laughed.

"I still wish I could have been there for that moment, I would of paid money to see that." Joey teased.

"Oh I can feel the love, you two are evil." Jack said pretending to be hurt, but still laughing.

"Okay I have a plan, lets go out for some drinks and hit the clubs." Joey said

"Wow, Miss Potter actually letting go, and celebrating. Gosh someone might think you are graduating tomorrow." Jen snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke to her head pounding. She sat up slowly and held her head. _Why in the world did I drink so much? _She decided to get up and get some coffee and aspirin.

"Is someone a little hung over?" Jack said as he walked over handing Joey a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Jack." She answered as she sat and took a sip of the coffee. "How is that I am over here, feeling like a brick wall has hit me. You on the other hand don't seem to be suffering any of the symptoms of a hangover."

"Lets just say I have far more experience in handling alcohol than you. Joey how many times in the last year have you actually allowed yourself to get drunk, maybe twice. Plus I have learned what to drink and how much. Those shots last night aren't helping you today."

"Smartass." She murmured. "Where's Jen?"

"She went out to get a few things for your big day." Jack sat next to Joey at the table.

"You guys promised no party's till next week, one party for the three of us."

"Joey, we didn't invite half the population of Boston. Just thought we would cook dinner for everyone coming in today, calm down. Now go eat something, it will make you feel better."

"It feels like a wrecking crew moved inside my skull, I think I'm going to take a shower first. Thanks Jack." She leans over and kisses Jack on the cheek.

The phone rings and Joey winces at the sound of the ringing. Jack runs over to pick the phone up.

"Hello........Hi Andie, everything ok..............No way, where did you find him?...........I don't think it would be a problem...................Yeah, you're right......Are you going to meet us here and follow us over?..........Okay, Joey needs to be there by 12:30, commencement starts at 1pm........Ok, great I'll see you then.......Bye."

Jack hangs up the phone and grins.

"What's up Jack? I know that look, you're up to something."

"Nope, not this time, Andie is bringing a date though. Is that okay?"

"I guess so. So have we met this guy before?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll recognize him, now get off to the showers, I'll make you some toast."

"Okay, Jack you better not be up to something." Joey said as she walked upstairs.

Jack waited for her to be out of sight and smiled with astonishment.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my last entry for today...more coming soon!! I hope you are enjoying it!!

Jen and David, Jen's current boyfriend had driven Joey to Worthington. Jack had stayed behind and waited for Andie. Jen promised to save seats for everyone since she was getting there early.  
"Okay Joey, how many seats again?" Jen asked as they stepped out of her Honda Civic.  
"Oh I don't know. You two, plus Jack, Andie and her date, Bessie, Bodie and Alex. Gale and Lilly are coming with Bessie too. Grams still coming?"  
"Of course, with Clifton naturally."  
"Well that's a total of twelve seats, wow I have a substantial cheering section."  
Jen reached over and hugged Joey.  
"Yes you do, now you better get going, see you in a few hours. Stop shaking, this is it, no more test, you've made it."  
"Thanks Jen, you know how I am with large crowds, just watch for the graduate who falls on stage, that will be me."  
They both laughed and hugged once more.  
"Jen, Joey, if you two don't stop this hug-a-thon we're all going to miss the big event." David said.  
"All right good luck, break a leg. Wait I take that back, don't break a leg....just good luck." Jen said winking her eye.  
"See you later." Joey said as she walked off into the main hall.  
Joey sat in the crowd of cap and gown clad people. She listened as the commencement speaker spoke of the great future that lies ahead of them all. Joey laughed, she was sitting here, at her own commencement, something she strived for and she wasn't even paying attention to what was being said. Please let this be over soon.  
Before long her stomach was getting knotted up, they began calling graduates names. Being an honor student meant she was one of the first to be called. Her row stood up and began walking toward the podium. They stood in a single line, waiting for their name to be called before walking across the stage.  
"Douglas Deavers.....Christina Hunter......Kerry McHugh......Josephine Potter."  
The voice boomed over the sound system. Joey winced at the mention of her name and began to walk across the stage. She shook the hands of the President of Worthington as he handed her the diploma. She heard a small eruption from behind her. She looked back and waived in the direction the sound was coming from. With the bright lights it was almost impossible to make out anyone person in the crowd.  
After what felt like hours the ceremony was finally nearing it's close.  
"Would the students please stand. Please move your tassel over." The entire group moved their tassel from the left side of their caps to the their right side of their caps.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen it is my honor to introduce you to the graduating class of 2005. Congratulations."  
At that moment caps flew in the air through out the student section. Joey kept hers on and quietly held her diploma to the sky and smiled. The act did not go unnoticed by her friends and family. At that moment not only was Joey fighting back tears, Bessie, Gale, and Jen were also quietly crying.

The afternoon had been filled with happiness. Joey drove back home with Jen and David. Grams and Clifton followed them back to the house. Gale and Lily had traveled with Bessie, Bodie, and Alex. Joey soon received her first surprise of the day.  
"So Jen, Jack still with Andie?" Joey asked. Jen nodded.  
"Yes he is, wait to you get a catch of her date. There is just something so familiar about him." Jen said as she secretly winked at David.  
They were the first to arrive back home. Joey excused herself to change her clothes quickly. Jen and the others set up for the picnic. On her way up the steps he saw the answer machine flashing. She reached over and pressed the play button.  
"Well I guess this means I should try to call a little earlier next time. It's me, I was just calling to see if you guys still remembered what my voice actually sounded like. Mom called and told me today was the big day. So you're actually done, gosh Joey it seems like just last year we were freshman. I know we haven't really kept touch lately, but I couldn't let my best friend graduate and not tell her congratulations. Jen, Jack if you get this message, please don't erase it. I feel like such an ass, not keeping in touch with you guys. Well Congrats Joey. Maybe we can catch up this summer, I'm heading home for a few weeks. I'll try a little later to give you a ring. I better let you go now. I miss you, bye." The machine beeped to indicate there were no more messages. Joey reached over and pressed save, keeping it for the other two to listen to. She sat down and just stared at the answering machine for a few minutes. Jen soon broke her trance.  
"Hey, I thought you were changing." Jen asked before getting a good look at her.  
"Joey, are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
"He called while we were out, left a message." Joey was still stunned.  
"Who?" Jen asked  
"Dawson."  
"Dawson, we haven't heard from him since...."  
"Christmas." Joey finished Jen's sentence. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She stood up and headed back towards the stairs. "I saved the message for you and Jack too."  
Jen was completely surprised that he called, it just seemed so out of the blue. She sat down and pressed play. Jack walked in the room to see what was taking so long.  
"Jen, where...."  
Jen help her finger to her mouth to quiet him. She pointed to the machine. They both listened to the machine. The message ended and Jen decided not to erase the message quite yet.  
"Well that explains what's been keeping you. Has Joey heard it yet?" Jack asked. He stood behind Jen, resting his hands on her shoulders.  
"Yeah, to say the least it certainly surprised her." Jen said as she stood up. "I hope she doesn't get mad when she sees her next surprise."  
"I don't think it will upset her, she's been worried for months. This will definitely make her day."  
"Jack I hope your right."  
"Trust me, now come on, we have a few people outside waiting for us. Everybody has made it back. I'll go get Joey. You and David keep the crowd at bay until we get there okay."  
"Yeah. Amazing isn't Jack. This day is really turning into a three ring circus."  
Jack grinned and started his way up the steps.


	4. Chapter 4

_Another three updates !! Hope you enjoy it!!_

Jack and Joey walked out on the lawn, Joey holding on to Jacks arm. A round of applause began. Joey quickly blushed. Jack joined in with the clapping, Joey looked up at him and smiled.

"Come on, I think a couple of people would like to say hi." Jack whispered and began walking toward the group.

Joey took a deep breath and walked forward. Bessie was the first to latch on to Joey.

"Awwe, Joey I am so proud of you." Bessie said as she hugged her little sister. Bodie was standing beside Bessie holding a very antsy six year old.

"Come here Alex, your Aunt Joey sure could use a hug from you." Joey said smiling ear to ear. With hearing that Alex jumped out of his fathers arms and right into Joey's. He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I see I still have an admirer." Joey laughed.

"Joey, all he's talked about all week is going to see his Aunt Joey. I think everyone in his class knew his you were graduating from college." Bodie said as he wrapped his arm around Bessie.

"Wow someone is getting really big here! So, Alex, are you all done with kindergarten?" Joey asked Alex as she set him down on the ground. Alex nodded.

"Yup Aunt Joey, all done, and next year I get to go all day long."

Joey looked up and glanced around at the rest of the group.

"Come here Alex, Aunt Joey needs to say hi to a couple of more people okay."

"Thanks Bess." Joey leans over and whispers something into Alex's ear. His reaction is a handful of giggles.

Jen walks over and grabs Joey's hand. "Come here there is someone Jack and I want you to see."

"Jen, come on if this is another little prank, I'm not falling for it." Joey giggled. She recalled her last birthday when a '_police officer' _had come to the house, Jen and Jack had hired a dancer to surprise her.

"No pranks, but this will definitely surprise you."

Jen kept pulling her until they were over to Jack and Andie. She was unable to see the third persons face, his back was turned to them. He was facing Jack, he must've just told some joke because the three of them were laughing. Jen inched up to the group.

"Hey everyone." Jen chirped.

Andie swiftly walked over and hugged Joey.

"Joey, it's so great to see you! Thank you for inviting me to your big day." Andie said quickly. She released Joey from the hug. "I brought a little surprise for you."

"Andie, you really didn't need to bring anything." Joey attempted to get out more but was interrupted.

"Well, I guess I should get going then." Andie's date nervously said.

Joey heard the voice, he was standing behind her. Her eyes looked up to Andie who nodded her head and smiled.

"PACEY!?!" Joey said as she quickly whipped around.

She took a good look and lunged forward and hugged him. Jen and jack looked at each other and smiled.

"So, Potter, this mean I can stay?"

""I see you haven't lost that wit of yours, Pacey. Make yourself at home." Joey said as she let go of him. Andie stepped next to Pacey and he reached down and grabbed her hand. This didn't go unnoticed by Joey. She raised an eyebrow.

"Joey this would be the date of Andie's I was talking about." Jack said laughing. "Meet Andie's new boyfriend, Pacey Witter. I think you've met before."

Joey smiled. "Pacey, how...I thought you were sailing the deep blue sea."

Well I had docked, every intention of going back to Capeside. Figured I would stop and see the sights. Stopped in a small restaurant in Cambridge. Well imagine my surprise when Miss McPhee literally bumped into me. That was about a month ago, maybe I'll get the chance to fill you in on the rest of the story later. So tell me about you. How are you doing?"

At that moment there is a shrieking giggle closing in, suddenly Joey has a small child attached to her leg. Joey rubs the small blondes head.

"Sorry Pacey, but someone is requesting my attention." Joey says as she leans over and picks up Lily. Lily throws her arms around Joey. Joey begins to walk towards Gale, but is briefly stopped. Pacey sets his hand on Joeys free forearm.

"Joey, I really want to catch up with you later okay?"

Joey nods and begins her walk over towards Gale.


	5. Chapter 5

Being entirely exhausted Joey plops down on the couch and sets her feet up on the coffee table. She looked at her watch and shut her eyes. Her moment was quickly interrupted as her body jolted. Her eyes flew open. Jack had jumped on the couch and sat next to her. He grinned at her and the Pacey and Andie followed into the living room.

"Jen is off to David's apartment for the night." Jack looked to Joey.

"I know I caught her upstairs. I here you two are staying for a few days." Joey turned towards Andie. Andie had sat down in the recliner, Pacey sat on the arm of the chair.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind Joey, it's just that I thought I could catch up with you guys for a few days." Andie looked sincerely towards Joey. "You know I've been so busy with classes, I really just want to hang out for a few days."

"Oh I actually think this could be fun, almost like old times." Joey answered.

"So lets see what's on HBO tonight." Jack said as he reached for the remote and turned on the television.

"Well as much as I would like to catch up with you two, please excuse me, it's been a really long day." She turns towards Jack. "Thank you Jack, it's been an incredible day." She leans over and hugs him. "See you all in the morning."

Joey heads upstairs and disappears for the night.

Jack hands the remote over towards Andie and Pacey.

"Here you guys pick what were watching, there's also quite a big DVD selection to pick from too. I'm going to go make some popcorn."

"If you don't mind I'll join you, get all of us something to drink." Pacey stands up and kisses Andie on the cheek.

"Sounds good to me Pacey." Jack replies.

"I'll be right back, you get total control of the remote." Pacey squeezed Andie's hand then quickly followed Jack.

- In the kitchen............ 

Jack is waiting by the microwave leaning against the counter. Pacey is looking inside the refrigerator. Pacey pops his head up.

"What do you want to drink Jack?"

"Just grab me a beer, thanks."

Pacey pulls out three beers and closes the door. He sets them on the counter. He has a puzzled look on his face.

"Jack, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did the three of you end up here, I mean you and Jen were already living in the loft, but how did this house come about?"

"Long story."

""Well we have the entire night," Pacey said as he glanced down at his watch. "At least what's left of it."

They had lasted fifteen minutes before Andie joined them in the kitchen wondering what was taking them so long. She found them sitting on stools deep in conversation, she pulled a stool over and joined in. Jack spent the next hour going through what had happened to the three of them in the last year, Andie was well aware of the entire story. From Jen's accident, to Joeys' Dad going back to prison.

"I can't believe he let her down like that again." Pacey said as he dropped his head slowly shaking his head side to side. "Okay I know this is going to sound like I'm prodding into Joey's life, but have her and Dawson talked at all?"

Jack shook his head, "I'm not even sure if he knew what was going on with her dad, she was so embarrassed. To make things worse, Her and Bessie had a falling out too."

"Wait I don't understand." Pacey said with a confused look.

"In the end Joey testified against her dad. Bessie was really upset, it as only recently that they started talking again." Andie softly answered. "I'm sorry Pacey, I really didn't know how to tell you all this earlier."

Jack explained how Gale had become involved in Joey's ordeal, she really never stopped being the surrogate mother in her life. Lily was the little sister Joey never had. It was because of Gale that Joey and Bessie began to mend their relationship.

"I still don't understand how Dawson couldn't have known." Pacey was still stunned that the longtime best friends were still not communication.

"Even Gale knew that there was nothing he could do for her at the time, Joey would have just been more embarrassed." Jack paused for a minute, debating with himself on whether or not to finish his though. "Or maybe Gale knew it would hurt to much."

Jack looked up knowing he would face a very confused Pacey.

"Pacey this happened right after you left, so this isn't meant to make you feel bad. Just bear with me while I explain. Joey initially was going through some hard stuff before her dad's trail, but that was the icing on the cake. Jen and I went over to the dorms, it was Thursday night, and we usually went out to a movie together. I remember it so vividly. We knocked on her door several times, that's when I heard her crying and went to go get a security guard to open the door. We found her sitting in the window. She was a mess, I mean who wouldn't be, she had just found out that her father had been arrested. She actually thought that this was somehow her fault. Jen and I tried to convince her otherwise. That's when she just let everything out. She figured that everyone she cared about eventually has to leave her." Jack paused for a moment to regain his composer. "She started with her mother, she knew that she had no control in the situation, but still she left Joey. Her dad left her once before, but he too was leaving her life again. Then she came to Dawson, to Audrey, and..." Jack stopped and looked towards Pacey.

"And me." Pacey finished the sentence for him.

"Yeah." Jack answered so softly, it was barely audible.

--------------------------------------

She sat on the edge of her bed lacing up her shoes. She slipped out of the house unnoticed. She felt the breeze stream across her entire body. Something about running helped her escape everything else going on in her life. Whatever was bothering Joey Potter would mysteriously disappear while on the run. Today though was different, the events in the last twenty-four hours were too eventful. After running a couple of miles she found herself on Worthington Campus. She stopped and looked around slowly, she let herself smile before continuing with the rest of her excursion. Moving on, that was what she was doing. Time to restart all over again. A new chapter was beginning. College was behind her, the only question was what was next.

Back at the house Jen had returned. As she walked through he door she let out a small laugh. There she saw Jack sitting in the recliner, Pacey wrapped up in blankets, yet sitting on the couch. Andie was leaning against Pacey, looking incredibly groggy.

"Interesting, you guys look like you just survived an all-nighter." Jen said being sarcastic.

"Well maybe we got a few hours of sleep, and let me comment that your couch is incredibly comfortable. That is until I was awakened by the zombie twins."

"Hello, who hasn't moved an inch from the spot, I found him in." Andie pushed Pacey, teasing him.

"Well this zombie was promised breakfast, you were the one who said you would do the cooking, so get in there and cook. Don't make me attempt to cook you guys breakfast, last time I attempted anything with eggs Joey ran from the kitchen in horror." Jack chuckled.

"Okay" Pacey said as he shed off the blankets. "Come on you can help me make coffee." He pulled Andie up. Jack to stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"I guess I could help you find stuff."

Jen looked towards the stairs, "She already out running?"

"Yeah she." The ringing phone interrupted Jack.

"I got it." Jen stood up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello."

"Oh, wow. What are you up too?" Jen said. She looked back at the small crowd heading towards the kitchen with a total look of shock. "Yea, um she's not here right now. Okay sure."

Jen turned around and sat on the couch and continued the conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack waited patently for Jen to walk back in the room. Jen walked in with a puzzled look on her face. She set the phone back down on the charger. She looked at Jack, her face still unreadable. Pacey was serving up breakfast.

"I hope French toast is okay, here." Pacey handed out three plates, walked over to the counter and grabbed a plate for himself and sat sown next to Andie.

Jack stood up and walked over to the cupboards and opened it reaching for the coffee mugs.

"I know you want some Jen, how about you Pacey and Andie, you need some artificial ehen Jack and Jen.

"Okay, since you two are obviously sharing some psychic bond, we are clueless to who you are talking about. Who called?"

"Dawson called, he called yesterday too, but got the machine." Jen stopped to take a sip of her coffee.

"And" Pacey was still curious what was said.

"And he's going to fly out here, once filming wraps up. "


	7. Chapter 7

"So what has the illusive Dawson Leery been up too?" Pacey asked.

"I guess he's been working with Todd for the last three years now. Todd actually isn't so appalling, I guess. He's actually off for the majority of the summer, minus a few errands he has to run for Todd. He's heading out here. Dawson really hasn't been able to keep us updated on his life, to busy with the whole movie business. Anyway last Christmas Gale and Lily flew out there for a few days, he was just finishing up some huge project. I'm not sure if you know of the whole Joey situation, but her and Gale are really close."

Pacey nodded and looked towards Jack.

"I filled him in on most of it last night, for the most part he knows what happened." Jack said.

"Okay, that kills about an hour of explaining for me. Where was I, okay. You see Gale and Lily have become so incredibly important to Joey and vise versa. So naturally Gale called here Christmas day, first Gale and Joey were on the phone, but soon Lily found her way to the phone, then somehow the phone ended up in Dawson's hands. Joey wasn't sure what to say, but that was okay because Dawson did. Ever since we get an occasional update from Gale. That's the last that we had heard from him since Christmas. Yesterday he called while we are out, congratulating Joey. Then today, he sounded, well kind of like that misplaced idealist that we knew way back in high school. I don't know, just something in his voice. Should be an fascinating weekend, that's all I have to say."

Just as Jen finished her sentence a very glistening Joey walked through the doors.

"Did I just hear Jen Lindley say, 'that's all I have to say' well I guess there is a first for everything." Joey's voice was altered due to her heavy breathing. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed bottled water. She took a sip and leaned against the counter.

"So what is so remarkable that you are actually completely speechless?" Joey asked, wiping the sweat from her face with a towel.

"Well..........." Jen began.

Okay I know it's short...but there is a good reason...you'll just have to see Chapter 8 to see why!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Another wonderful discalimer...I in no way own any part of Dawson's creek..Or Disney ... I'm just borrowing their commodities to tell my little story.

"Well, Leery you seem to be lost in the world of complete slumber." Todd yelled as he walked through the doorway. Dawson shook his head and looked up at a very exultant Todd.

"What has you beaming today, actually wake up on the right side of the bed? That's a first. What are you going on about?" Dawson said, rubbing his eyes. He looked down at his watch, it read 7:22am. "See you actually got to go home and lay in the horizontal position, I on the other hand stayed here all night working the bugs out of your last scene."

"Leery you are absolutely marvelous, did you get through to the end?"

Dawson nodded his head.

"Bloody fantastic, I knew I could count on you."

"Todd frankly this unexpected flight of merriment you are partaking in scares me, are you feeling okay, because I must be really tired to think you are actually in a good mood."

"Leery, go home get some rest I'll see you in exactly six hours. Be ready to finish up this movie, I am really thinking that you need to see a little less of me, my scornful side is starting to rub off on you. See you shortly." With that said Todd walked back out of the office. Dawson let his head fall back down on the desktop with a loud thump. He let out a sigh.

"Only three more days, and I will have a pleasantly deserved break from that man." He gathered up some papers and opened the desk drawer grabbing his keys and cell phone. Before he could get out of the office he ran back into Todd.

"Leery, I almost forgot, here's a little bonus. A personal thank you for everything. Now get out of here before I change my mind." Todd patted Dawson on the back and walked towards the studio. "Six hours Leery, get your arse moving." Todd laughed as he walked down the hallway. Dawson shoved the envelope in his bag and headed home.

* * *

Jen folded laundry, standing over the couch. Joey sat with on the oversized chair, her feet up on the coffee table. On her lap was a lap top computer. She would scan the screen, wrinkle her nose then type away, just to repeat the entire process ever few minutes. She ended with slamming the laptop shut and groaning. She looked up and saw Jen holding back a grin.

"As much as it scares me that when Janet gets back, from maternity leave, I'll essentially be unemployed I will still celebrate the day it comes happily."

"Joey, come on you love it, admit it. Your 22, working for the Boston Herald. You are the interim Arts and Entertainment editor. Tell me where the drawbacks are again." Jen smiled and threw a tee shirt at Joey.

"Let's see I barely have time to write my own pieces, I have to decide what goes where, who gets to do what and lastly I have to tell them to rewrite it when it sucks. If I get through the next 5 weeks without killing someone, that Jen will be a miracle." Joey stood up and threw the shirt back at Jen.

"So I take it that you still haven't figured out what you're doing when Janet gets back."

"Jen, I don't know. I love this job but I have to start paying my school loans back. The Herald won't be able to pay me what I need to stay afloat. I have enough saved to get through the summer, hopefully by then I'll figure out what I'm doing." Joey reached in and started help fold the laundry. "Must be nice, you already have the perfect job lined up."

"Perfect, maybe not, but I can't complain about the pay." Jen paused for a moment before delving into the next subject.

"Joey, this whole thing with Dawson coming back, are you all right with it?"

Joey took a deep breath and thought for a moment before she answered Jen. Jen knew this meant Joey was uncomfortable, just unwilling to admit to it.

"Jen don't worry about it, he's an old friend. I'll be fine, anyway Lilly will love seeing her brother." Joey shifted the subject slightly to get her out of the spotlight. "Gale is dropping her off tomorrow night."

Jen stopped folding and looked a Joey, "I though she was coming Friday morning."

"Well her flight leaves at 5am,and as much as I tried to convince her she could stay here with us, she insisted on staying at the hotel at the airport. She'll be back Saturday morning at 8am."

"Quick trip?"

"Yeah, she is interviewing some chef in Maine."

They have finished folding the laundry and fall back to sit on the couch.

"I got Eric to cover for me on Friday, that way I can get everything set up for your big day, all while entertaining Lily." Joey said.

"**Our** big day. I think you are part of this party too." Jen said as she gently punched Joey's arm.

"Okay to another delicate subject, have you told Pacey about Audrey coming in and vise versa? I mean we didn't know a thing about Pacey when we invited Audrey, I just don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable."

"Actually I pulled Pacey aside before they left. I told him Audrey would be coming in. I felt that was one bomb I could defuse. He asked how she was doing, I think he is actually happy that she has found someone."

"What about Audrey?"

"Well I e-mailed her Saturday night before I went to bed. Then Sunday night she e-mailed me back, she said that would be great to see how he was doing. Maybe they can actually have an amicable relationship after all."

"Maybe." Jen replied.

Jack walked through the front door carry his briefcase.

"Well look who is here." He handed Joey a small plastic bag. "Okay I thought you might need these tomorrow night."

Joey opened the bag and smile. "Thanks Jack." She slowly pulled out three DVD's, _The Little Mermaid _, _Cinderella_, and _Beauty and the Beast_. Joey laughed. "I'll I'm missing is one tiara and 'Princess Night' will a ragging success. You know Jen tomorrow night in my room we are having an enormous turnout. I'm sure Lily and I could squeeze you in."

"I'm sure that your little get together will be a hit, but I think two is the maximum capacity for your room, besides I don't think we cold convince David to sit and watch all three of those classics if I paid him. Maybe Jack would be interested though."

"No thanks, I am going out with the guys from work tomorrow night. Joey you and Lily can have the whole house to yourself." Jack winked back.

"Well suit yourself, at least someone will be enjoying my company." Joey said as she stuck her tongue out at the other two. Suddenly pillows were flying across the room bombarding Joey.

More??? Soon!! Very Soon!!!


	9. Chapter 9

His office was dark and quiet. A single desk lamp lit the room. Dawson sat at the desk, visibly exhausted. He opened a drawer and grabbed the script. He set it on the desk unopened. He ran his fingers slowly over the lettering on the cover.

**TOMORROW'S GOODBYE**

A Titan Production

He opened the script and slowly thumbed through the pages. The moment was interrupted by a shadow standing in the doorway. Dawson lifted his head to see Todd standing there.

"Leery, we've done for 2 hours. What on bloody earth are you still here for?" He looked at his desk at quickly grinned. He grabbed a chair and sat down. Dawson continued to thumb through the pages.

"Dawson, this one is going to rock our little world. This has been a wild ride, but in the end it paid off. This will be the one that wins the awards.." Todd paused for a moment, "for both of us." Dawson's head glanced up quickly with a puzzled look at Todd.

"Leery this isn't the end of the ride, it's just the beginning. Your name won't be one those moronic idiots at the end of the credits. You've made it. Half the damn movie you made improvements that I would have never realized were possibilities."

Dawson finally let a smile creep across his face.

"Now get the hell out of here before I make you stay here for the next six weeks, and god knows I would really get an earful from your mum. There is a woman who scares me." Todd couldn't help but laugh.

Dawson chuckled he stood up and threw the script in his bag. He reached out to shake Todd's hand. Todd grinned and pulled Dawson in for a hug.

"Thanks Todd, for everything. I'll give you a call in a few days."

"Leery get out of here before I change my mind, see you soon."

Dawson stepped out of the office and walked down the deserted hallway. He reached the door and made his way to his car. Stopping for a moment he turned around and stared at the now abandoned studio. He smiled and climbed into his car.

* * *

"Here is her backpack, oh and here are the numbers you will be able to reach me at." Gale handed Joey a small backpack and a piece of paper. Joey looked down and smiled at the four year old attached to her side.

"Oh and here are the keys to the Explorer. Looks like that's my cab, come here honey. Now Lily you promise to be good for Joey?" Gale asked as she held her arms open awaiting a hug. Lily happily nodded and ran to hug her mother. Gale kissed Lily and handed her back to Joey.

"Thanks Joey, Lily honey I will call you in the morning." Lily reached over and kissed her mother one more time and then wrapped her arms around Joey.

"Mommy, Joey's taking me to the zoo tomorrow." Lily said with a smile.

"I know, now you two have fun. Love you honey."

"Love you too mommy."

"Thanks you Joey, I'll give you two a call tomorrow."

"No problem Gale, it's always more fun here when Lily visits. Good luck."

"Thanks I'll need it, I hope this pans out." Gale said as she walked away. Joey and Lily stood on the porch and watched as the cab pulled away.

Joey walked Lily back into the house and sat her down on the couch.

"First things first, I have a surprise for you." Joey said as she lifted up a gift bag.

"Presents, hurray, and it's not even my birthday." Lily said as she stood up bouncing on the couch.

"Nope, that's next week, but sit down so you can see what your surprise is." Joey said as she handed Lily the bag. Lily quickly sat down. She quickly started pulling the contents of the bag out.

"Eww, these are pretty." Lily said as she pulled out a light pink 2-piece pajama set. There cotton pants and a spaghetti strap top with a crown on the front. Under the crown there was writing.

"That's says Cinderella doesn't it." Lilly said as she popped back up on the couch bouncing again.

"Yes, but there is more, sit down and see what else is in the bag." Joey smiled. She enjoyed it when Lily was so excited. Lily sat back down and reached into the bag. She struggled to remove the tissue paper that surrounded the gift. As she struggled with the last piece of tissue paper her eyes widened and an immense smile came across her face.

"Now you are an official princess." Joey said as she took the small tiara out of Lily's hands and gingerly set it atop her head. Lily smiled and ran to the bathroom to see her refection in the mirror. Joey just sat on the couch and awaited her return. When Lily came back she lunged at Joey and held her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you Joey, I am a princess now."

"Yes you are, and quite a beautiful princess if I may say so myself." Joey smiled and was pleased with Lily's response. "Now it's time for your first royal event, the popping of the princesses popcorn." She bowed down and motioned her arms towards the kitchen. Lily giggled and skipped into the kitchen.

So what do you think??? More???


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

A specail thank you to my reviewers...JAS and DramaQn...Thank you for your interest!!!

"Well let's go downstairs and get something to drink, then we'll watch '_Cinderella' _." Joey said to a Lily. They jumped out of bed and raced downstairs. They were in the kitchen laughing when Jack walked in. He stood there for a minute and grinned. Laughing to himself at the image in front of him. Joey and Lily dressed in identical pajama sets.

"Hello Lily, look at you two matching PJ's, how cute."

"Hi Jack." Said an enthusiastic Lily who rushed him with a hug.

"Okay now where in the world did you find these little outfits?" Jack laughed at Joey.

"Joey bought the jammies for us, look at my pretty crown." Lily said pointing at her head.

"You would never guess the things you can find at the Disney Store." Joey smirked. "Here I thought you were out for a night with the guys from work. It's only 8:30 what are you doing home so early?"

"Well you know me just couldn't resist the chance of visiting with the cutest little princess."

Lily smiled at Jack, while skipping around the kitchen.

"Okay, of course, who wouldn't?" Joey winked at Jack.

"It happens that the princess may have a few more visitors before the night ends." Jack glance up and saw the look of confusion on Joey's face. "Andie and Pacey called, they decided to come in a day early, she is insisting on helping us set up. I told her we were okay, but you know my sister."

"Joey isn't Pacey the boy in the pictures my mommy has in that book with you and Dawson." Lily said still skipping.

"Umm, yeah. I guess you will get to meet someone you haven't seen in a long time. I bet you don't remember him, but I am pretty sure he'll be surprised." Joey said laughing. "Well Jack hate to bail on you but I believe it is time for '_Cinderella". _You know you are more than welcome to join us."

"As intriguing as that offer sounds, I'm pretty sure that I should wait right here. I'll let you know when they get here." Jack chuckled.

"Okay you know where to find us." Joey said as she head out of the room.

"Bye Jack." Lily said as she ran up the stairs.

"See you later princess." Jack couldn't help but smile as they disappeared up the stairs. There was something about Lily that brought the best out in Joey.

* * *

"So where is the rest of the crowd?" Asked Pacey looking the deserted living room. "Jen and David are on their way over now, and Joey she's upstairs..." Jack was cut off by the ringing phone. "One second let me grab that." Jack walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello." Jack's eyes suddenly opened wide and he started to grin and shake his head.

"Yeah...No problem...She's upstairs want me to get grab her?....... All right, it's 3327 Huron Lane....See you in a few minutes then I guess, Bye Audrey."

Jack slowly turned around, almost expecting the other shoe to fall. To his surprise both Andie and Pacey were smiling.

"So I finally get to meet the legendary Audrey. About time." Andie replied.

"You sure you two are okay with this whole weird situation?" Jack spoke carefully.

"No problem, Jack." Pacey answered. Andie nodded her head agreeing with Pacey.

Just then Jen and David walked through the front door. Jen saw the two visitors and smiled. She walked over and greeted them both. They all sat down around the living room and excitingly talked about the upcoming weekend. Time passed quickly and within no time at all there was a knock at the door.

"That would be Audrey, I've got it." Jack said as he jumped up to open the door. As soon as he opened it Audrey quickly embraced him in a hug. Soon all the others were at the doorway also.

"Hey guys, oh I have missed you guys so much." Audrey said in here bubbly voice. She still hadn't made her way into the house. "You guys are never going to guess who I ran into at the hotel." Suddenly a tall familiar figure stepped from behind Audrey.

"Oh my god!" Jen gasped and quickly lunged at him. "Dawson, oh my gosh how are you?"

"Okay I guess."

"Gee thanks Jen am I chopped liver?" Audrey said as she nudged her. Jen smiled and quickly hugged Audrey.

Jack walked over and shook Dawson's hand. He was followed by Andie, who dove at Dawson.

"Dawson it's been years." Andie said as she slowly pulled back. Dawson quietly nodded his head.

Pacey slowly walked over to Audrey and gently hugged her.

"Well I guess this is the time for a few introductions." Jen said as she shut the door and motioned for everyone towards the living room. David was holding her hand, she glanced at him and smiled.

"Okay I guess since he really is the most out the loop, this is my boyfriend David." She then glanced towards Audrey. "This is Audrey, she is Joey's old roommate." She paused as David shook Audrey's hand. She turned to Dawson next, "Now this is Dawson."

"Nice to meet you, I have heard so much about you." David said as he extended his hand to Dawson. Dawson raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"I hope it wasn't all bad." He said with a grin.

"Yep, it's all been terribly malicious." Jen said as she gently punched Dawson.

"Uh hmm." Andie grunted with a smile.

"Sorry I almost forgot. Audrey this is Andie, Jack's sister." Audrey's eyes opened wide.

"Oh my gosh." Squealed Audrey as she hugged Andie, surprising Andie.

"She gets a little excited, you'll get used to it." Jack laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

They all made there way to the kitchen to get something to drink. The atmosphere was relaxed and filled with laughs. Dawson looked around the room at all the people who had known him so well and felt a sense of familiarity. It soothed his nerves somewhat, after all it had been two years since he actually sat face to face with them. LA had been demanding. He sacrificed his private life for his professional life. As he studied his friends' faces he wondered of he had made the right decision.

"So tell me Audrey, I thought you were coming in Saturday. What's with the early arrival?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, well if I had told Joey I was coming early you know she would've bent over backwards to entertain me, this way it's more of a surprise."

"Yup, she sure is in for a surprise." Jack laughed then sipped his beer. "I wonder how many surprises we can give her. I mean last week, plus this." He said as he laughed, looking at both Audrey and Dawson. Dawson had a clearly confused face when Pacey stepped into the conversation.

"Obviously confused, that's alright, I would be too. Let's see where to begin. How much do you know?" Pacey paused for a moment. "Okay you know that Audrey and I are..." Pacey paused once more trying to find an appropriate way to put it.

"Aren't together, yeah I know that much." Dawson said.

"Well let's just say that I have been out exploring my options for a while. I left Boston about a year ago. I really didn't keep in good touch. " Pacey said as he bit his lip. "Occasionally I would send a post card, but that was it, until about a week ago. Andie kind of brought me along for Joey's graduation."

"Yeah, and to say the least we were surprised." Jen said as she wrapped her arm around his side, hugging Pacey around the waist. "Some of us knew he was on his way, the rest of us had no clue." Jen stuck her tongue out at Jack.

"Gee and here I thought we were graduating from college." Jack said and then stuck his tongue out at Jen. The room all laughed.

"Okay, enough small talk. Where is she?" Audrey giggled. She looked towards Jack and Jen. Jen looked at her watch it read 10:04pm. Jen nodded then turned to Jack.

"My bet is they are out cold. She did go in at 5am this morning." Jen said looking to Jack still.

"Yeah, that would be my guess, but only if the movie is over. They went up to watch _Cinderella_ about an hour and a half ago. Man wait to you see their pajamas, oh it was too much. I thought I was going to die laughing. Joey bought her and Lily matching pajamas, it was to much."

Jack was laughing and didn't notice the look of interest on Dawson's face.

"Not to interrupt, but did you just say Lily?" Dawson asked, obviously unaware that his sister was in the house.

"Yeah, she is here for the next couple days, I figured you knew." Jen said while holding her hand up to her mouth trying not to laugh. Dawson shook his head. "Yeah, Gale was flying up to Maine to interview some chef, Joey and Lily are upstairs."

"Okay, nothing like completely being out of the loop. I knew she was out of town, I just assumed Lily was going with her." Dawson said slightly shaking his head, trying to comprehend everything.

"Nope, she is definitely here, personally had her wrapped around my legs earlier. Your little sister is amazingly amusing, every time I see her she just has this ability to make everyone smile."

"Yeah she definitely something else. Joey and Lily are usually connected at the hip when she visits, must be a Leery thing. You know she tells everyone that Joey is her best friend." Jen was really giggling, starting to get a little tipsy from the wine she was drinking.

Dawson knew of Lily's fascination with Joey. When Lily and Gale flew out for Christmas, Joey was all Lily talked about. What he wasn't aware of was the complexity of the relationship Gale and Joey shared. Gale had become more of a surrogate mother to Joey, especially in the last year. He was starting to suspect something though, his mother sat him down after his conversation with Joey at Christmas. She explained to him the situation with her dad. Dawson knew he was re-incarcerated, and knew it was drugs again. Beyond that Gale said if he wanted any more answers he needed to ask Joey.

"Dawson, I was going to run upstairs, the bathroom is calling my name. We could go and check and see if they are still up." Jack said as the others were still talking.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Dawson answered.

"No problem." Jack said motioning him to follow him. They headed out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

As he took the last stair, he felt a little nervous. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea. _Too late now_. He thought to himself.

"Third door on the left." Jack said as he closed the bathroom door behind himself.

Dawson at least thought that Jack would walk him to the room. He questioned himself, did he really want to go look. He proceeded down the hallway and stopped two steps short of the doorway. He could see the doorway open. Dim light flickered through the room. _ Must be the TV_, he figured. He took one last deep breath and took two steps forward and slowly peered into the room. He leaned his head against the doorframe and smiled. Lying in the bed was a sight. Joey was sleeping, leaning on several pillows, leaning against Joey was Lilly. It looked like a scene from a fairy tale. They both were deeply asleep, dressed identically. Lily was wrapped up around Joey torso. Both had their hair pulled up atop their heads. Sitting on the bedside table next to Lily was a small crown. Jack startled Dawson when he laid his hand on Dawson's shoulder.

"Quite a sight isn't it." Jack whispered. Dawson's head popped back up and he nodded. "Princess night, it's a regular thing around here." Jack walked over slowly and turned the television off. He returned to Dawson's side. They stepped into the hallway be careful not to wake anyone.

"You know your sister has really helped her through the last year." Jack said as he gave one last glance into the room.

Dawson felt a wave of guilt. "I know about everything, mom told me everything." He said with a saddened face. "Is she okay?"

"She's getting there. How long have you known?" Jack said.

"Mom told me last Christmas, after I talked to Joey on the phone. I didn't have a clue."

"Oh, you see Joey didn't want anyone to know. She really went through a rough time. Listen I don't know what all you know, but we really shouldn't talk about it right now." Jack said as he motioned over towards her room. "If you have any questions, I'll gladly talk to you about it later. We better get back downstairs."

"Yeah." Dawson answered as they headed down the hallway. "Thanks Jack."

Jack patted Dawson on the back and they headed downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you again JAS and DramaQn for your encouragement to continue. And yes JAS...I have added some new stuff after the party..so just sit back and wait for the good stuff!!HaHa!!! Thank you!!!

She woke feeling energized. She glanced over at the alarm clock. 6:25am. This was actually sleeping in. Since taking the interim position, she usually was up at 4:00am and at work by 5:00am. She looked down at Lily still wrapped up in the blankets. Joey smiled and curled up back under the covers.

She lay in bed until 7:00am and decided to slip out of bed and go make everyone breakfast. She grabbed her robe and quietly slipped downstairs, where she saw Pacey and Andie asleep on opposite ends of the couch. Joey shook her head and smiled. iFull house I guess/i. She quietly slipped into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She rummaged through the cupboards and refrigerator to assemble everything she needed. She decided on french toast.

Everything was ready, all she needed was a small crowd to eat everything she prepared. She set her coffee down on the table and quietly returned up to her room. She knew that Lily was an early riser. She sat on the edge of her bed and gently rubbed Lily's side. Soon Lily rolled over and smiled.

"Good morning sunshine." Joey softly spoke to Lily. Lily quickly set up and hugged Joey. "You ready for breakfast."

"Yup. We get to go to the zoo today."

"Yes we do, but we have a few things to do first."

"What so we have to do?" Lily asked as she tilted her head.

"First things we do is wake up Jack an Jen, I made lots of french toast. If I would wake up Jen that would leave you free to go get Jack." With that said Lily smiled devilishly at Joey.

"Can I jump on his bed?" Lily giggled with excitement.

"Is there any other way to wake Jack up." Joey smiled as Lily jumped up and was ready.

"Okay let's go." Joey said

As everybody sat around the table they all were slightly groggy with the exception of Joey and Lily.

"So you guys all look a little tired. Long night?" Joey asked as she passed the syrup towards Andie.

"Let's just say our night was filled with surprises." Jack said as he winked towards Jen.

"Sounds like fun. So what is everybody up to today?" Joey asked.

"We are going to the zoo." Lily smiled

"Oh, I bet you are going to have a lot of fun in the monkey house. I bet you could teach them a thing or two about jumping on a bed." Jack teased Lily. He turned to Joey. "So what time are you off for a day filled with fun?" Jack asked.

"Well they don't open until 11:00am so I thought we would go make everything is okay with the caterers." Joey answered.

"Oh don't worry about that Joey, Pacey and I can check on that for you. I am sure you could find more interesting things to do today." Andie said as she nudged Jack in the side, unnoticed by anyone else.

"Yeah, that way maybe you wouldn't have to worry about it. That okay with you?" He asked Joey.

"Umm, sure, I 'm pretty sure Lily wouldn't mind going to the park instead." Joey said slowly.

"Yeah, now I'm going to the park and the zoo, this is the best day." Lily said enthusiastically.

Pacey smiled at this little girl who seemed so full of life. "So Lily, what is your favorite animal at the zoo?" Pacey asked.

"I really like the tigers they are my very favorite animal." Lily said.

"Eww but don't they scare you?" Pacey said with a surprised face.

"Nope." Lily said proudly. She looked at Pacey again. "I saw you last week, you were here with Andie. You're Pacey. My mommy has pictures of you, so does Joey. They were when you were little with Dawson and Joey."

"Really, well what has she been telling you about me?" Pacey said as he smiled and raised an eyebrow.

At this time Jen slipped out of the kitchen, she had promised Audrey she should call her in the morning. Audrey wanted her early arrival to still be a surprise. They convinced Dawson that he too was welcome to join Audrey when she arrived.

Joey had showered while Jack and Pacey watched cartoons with Lily. Andie and Jen insisted on cleaning the kitchen. Joey soon called for Lily to come up to take a quick bath. When Joey returned down the stairs a half an hour later she was accompanied by a freshly dressed Lily.

"Well I see you guys are still watching cartoons, okay kiddies it's time to get up and get moving we have a lot to do today." Joey said to Jack and Pacey who had been joined by Andie. Jen had headed upstairs to take a shower.

Lily jumped on the couch and was sitting on Jacks lap. Joey walked to the base of the steps and made sure she could hear the shower running. She walked back over to the couch.

"Okay guys, I have something to share with you." She paused for a minute deciding that maybe her announcement was better off being heard by just the adults. She motioned for them all to head towards the kitchen. "Lily you stay here for a minute and watch cartoons, I'll be right back."

They all stood up with a puzzled look and followed Joey into the kitchen. When they all were there Joey was smiling form ear to ear

"Okay spill, before your cheeks get stuck like that." Jack teased.

"Okay, you have to remain absolutely quiet about this, I had to wait till today because I didn't want anyone to let it slip." She graded both of Jacks hands. "Okay, you better clear any plans we have set for tonight"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked completely bewildered by Joey's actions.

"All of us are going out to eat tonight, because well..." Joey was obviously excited.

At this point Andie was picking up on Joey's excitement.

"Well what?" Andie asked.

"Because David is proposing to Jen tonight, and I promised we would met him there after he asked her" Joey said. Everyone was astonished.

"No way." Jack said as he robustly embraced Joey. "This is just incredible."

"Okay, everybody keep it quiet He's picking her up at 5pm, so we will head out at about 5:30pm. Everybody okay with that?" Joey said as she quieted the others. They all nodded and followed Joey back into the living room. They all sat down and watched cartoons with Lily when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll grab that." Joey jumped up.

_Whose at the door...hmmm I really wonder who...hahahaha!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

As Joey reached the door, Jen had made her way down the steps. When Jack's eyes met with Jen's they both realized who it was at the door.

"Joey... "They both said in an attempt to prepare her for what surprises were hiding behind the door. Unfortunately they were to late, Joey opened the door.

"Bunny" Audrey screeched as she quickly embraced Joey. Joey was shocked.

"Audrey what are you doing here?" Joey asked, laughing. But before Audrey could answer Lily caught a glimpse of the person still standing outside, still unseen by Joey.

Lily shot up and was running toward Dawson. He quickly whisked her up into his arms.

"Dawson, you're here!!" exclaimed a clearly thrilled Lily.

Everyone behind them quickly stood up to greet the guests. Joey stepped back from Audrey and looked behind her to see Dawson and Lily. He gently kissed Lily's cheek and turned to Joey. He couldn't help but smile.

Joey stood staring at Dawson until Audrey grabbed her hands.

"Well I guess this is when I should say 'Surprise'." Audrey giggled. Joey leisurely shook her head.

"Yeah, I would say so." Joey reached over and hugged Audrey once again. "Wow it's so great to see you. You look breathtaking!"

"You look pretty amazing yourself." Audrey slowly slipped off her coat. Joey quickly grabbed her coat and held it.

Dawson had been entertaining a very content Lily.

"Are you all done?" Lily asked Dawson.

"Yup, and I get to stay home for a while and play with my favorite sister." He said as he placed her back down on the ground.

"You silly, I'm your only sister." She giggled and started pulling his hand. She quickly was right by Joey's side. Jack nudged Jen's side, he bit down on his lower lip, and they both could see that Joey was caught off guard. She looked a little apprehensive about the circumstances. Luckily Lily was there, she helped ease the situation slightly.

"Audrey you remember Lily." Joey said motioning over too Lily. "Lily this is one of my closest friends Audrey."

"Well aren't you turning into a gorgeous little girl," said Audrey as she leaned down to come to Lily's eye level. "You sure are growing into a big girl."

Lilly nodded happily. "I turn four next week."

"Well I guess this is the day of mystery guests." Joey said as she turned around to face Jen and Jack. They both shot back a cheesy grin. She turned around and greeted Dawson.

"Why isn't this a surprise, umm, nice to see you Dawson." She smiled and reached to shake his hand.

"Hi Joey." He said as he quickly took the offered handshake. A part of him was slightly let down. Here was the one person whom he considered one of his best friends, she only offered a mere handshake, no embrace, just a handshake. "So how are you doing?"

"Good and yourself?" Joey answered as she scooped up Lily.

"Pretty good." Dawson couldn't help but look at Joey as she leaned over and picked up Lily. They rubbed noses and laughed. There was a bond there, he could see it. It didn't bother him, in contrary he found it comforting. It surprised him, only months before he was jealous of Joey and Lily. Every time he heard Lily talk about Joey, a part of him felt like he was being replaced. Being there and seeing the two of them together, something changed inside of him.

They all walked into the living room and were sitting down. Lily kept moving from the couch with Joey to Dawson's lap. Audrey was rambling on at the speed of light. Even Andy was in awe.

"Anyway I just decided why not just go for it and just head out here a few days early. Then I ran into Mr. Hollywood at the hotel. I drug him along, actually technically he brought me, that car is incredible."

Pacey glanced at Dawson and smiled. "So Mr. Hollywood is driving in style these days."

"It's a rental, believe me I don't have anything near that nice in LA."

Lily was sitting on Joey's lap and leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Do we still get to go to the zoo?" Joey smiled and nodded. Lily shot her a smile that was one of pure excitement. Then Lily looked over towards her brother and whispered again to Joey. "Can Dawson come with us?"

Joey shifted her weight, took a deep breath before answering Lily. She glanced over at Dawson.

"Sure, why don't you go ask him." She whispered into Lily's ear. Lily looked up with wide eyes and smiled at Joey. She hugged Joey tightly around the neck before she skipped over to her brother's lap. Dawson at the time was involved in a conversation

with Pacey.

"Well not that I don't completely enjoy this little reunion, I got to go check in at work, make sure everything is okay." Jack stood up and grabbed for his coat.

"Hey I thought you were off, that was part of the deal." Jen stood up.

"Yeah, you know how hard it was for me to hand over final edits to Eric. Jack you cooked up this little deal." Joey teased knowing that Jack would eat it up.

"Well maybe I just cooked this deal up to see what you two actually look like in the morning." He laughed. "I have seen it now, and well ... I guess it was an adventure best not taken. "He continued to laugh. Jen smirked and winked at Joey. Joey nodded. As Jack reached for door he was pelted with pillows from the couch. Not only had Jen and Joey started throwing but even Lily joined in the fun. The other four just smiled and laughed. Jack escaped but not before peeking his head through the door.

"I'll be back soon." He said then stuck his tongue out and laughed and quickly shut the door. The three girls were laughing heavily. Joey and Lily joined Jen in picking up the pillows.

"Gee you guys always this much fun?" Audrey laughed. Joey looked around the room.

"You notice that there isn't anything breakable in this room. We've learned from our mistakes and removed all hazardous objects." Joey smiled at Lily as she set the last pillow on the couch. "It's more fun when you don't have to worry about breaking something."

"Potter you act like this is a usual event here." Pacey looked at both Joey and Jen. They both were smiling. Jen plopped into the recliner and Joey set down on the floor.

"You mean you actually think that the three of us would ever act so childish." Jen answered with a serious tone, trying to keep a straight face. "It happens at least once a week." She laughed out loud.

Lily had once again made her way to Dawson's lap. She looked over at Joey and Joey nodded. With that Lily turned towards her brother.

"Joey is taking me to the zoo today." She stated proudly.

"Really well sounds like you have quite an adventure today." Dawson said admiring Lily's excitement.

"I asked Joey and she said you could come too, so will you come with us please. Pretty please." She said stressing her desire for Dawson to join them. Dawson looked down at Joey on the floor. She could see the question written all over his face.

"Are you sure it's okay if I tag along with you two?" Dawson asked first looking at Lily then Joey.

Joey nodded and Lily bounced on his lap.

"Of course silly, you can see the tigers with me." Lily answered.

Jen stood up and turned to Audrey. "You still want to go shopping with me, I mean it's just as exciting as the zoo." Jen laughed.

"Eww and the beast that lurk around every corner." She turned to Joey, "Well dear I am off to run some errands with Jen, and you three just have toodles of fun at the zoo."

"Well hate to sound like everybody is deserting you guys but we are going to go check in with the caterers." Pacey said as he pulled up Andie off the couch.

"Jen, where is that checklist. "Andie asked.

Joey realized what she talking about. "I have it on the refrigerator, I'll grab it for you."

"No that's okay, I've got it." Andie answered.

Joey sat bewildered at all the commotion as everyone left. Leaving just Dawson, Lily and herself. She stood up and looked around quietly, looking somewhat baffled.

"Joey something the matter?" Dawson asked.

"Umm, did I miss something, when did Jen and Audrey plan to go shopping? Did I miss an entire conversation?" Joey said as she walked over and grabbed a backpack.

"Well actually you did miss that conversation. We kind of stopped in last night, you two had already fallen sleep."

Joey stood still for a minute. She walked across the room and picked up Lily's shoes. She walked over to Lily and sat down to put her shoes on.

"Wait a minute, you two were here last night?"

"Actually everybody was here, Pacey and Andie were already here when we got here." Dawson answered Joey, watching as she laced up the shoes. Lily quickly jumped up.

"Is it time to go now?" She pulled on Joey's hand eagerly.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Let's see do we have the backpack. Yup. Let's see I need to find the keys and grab our coats and were all set."

As Joey walked across the room she grabbed the keys and their coats. She handed one to Lily, Dawson helped as Lily put it on. Joey slipped on her coat and grabbed the backpack.

"Ready?" She asked Lily and Dawson.

"I guess I'm ready as I'm going to be." Dawson answered. Lily on the other hand didn't need to speak to convey her answer, she nodded and ran to the door.

"Well I guess were off then." Joey said as she opened the door and motioned for the other two to exit. She closed the door and they were on their way.

_More really soon I promise...I just need a nap!!! See you all soon!!!_

__


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry that it been a while since I last updated... I have just had a terrible couple of weeks. :(

Thank you so much for the reviews.... and JAS don't worry you might know some of what's ahead.....but pretty soon we will get to the new stuff!! I can't wait until you see it!!!! Hope you enjoy!!

They were all seated in the explorer, Dawson hadn't really said much. He looked around the car. His mother always kept the car immaculate. Besides Lily was a small tote filled with toys and books. Joey had offered to let him drive, but he insisted that she drive. He could still feel the effects of jet lag mixed with the fact that there was a four-hour time difference from where he was accustomed to being.

They were backing out of the drive, when he leaned over to turn the radio on, at the exact same time Joey was doing the same. They brushed hands.

"Sorry I wasn't looking." Joey responded as she pulled her hand back.

"No, no problem at all." He said as he leaned back. "Anything in particular you want to listen too?" He asked.

"No this channel is fine, Jen is usually on at this time. Sounds weird but I half expect to hear her voice." He said as she pulled out of the drive.

"I've heard Jen talk on the radio before, she is so silly." Lily spoke up from the back seat.

She then opened up her book and started to read aloud. Joey turned the radio off. Dawson was amazed that his little sister was able to read so well. He looked over to Joey who glanced his way at the stoplight and smiled, silently laughing to herself.

"I take it you haven't been told of her most recent talent." Joey said as Lily finished the small book. She glanced in the rear view mirror at a proudly smiling Lily.

"Lily that is so good, you are such a big girl." Dawson said in complete awe.

"Yup I can read all by myself." Lily said as she smiled so brightly. "Oh look there it is Dawson, there's the zoo!!"

As the pulled into the parking lot Lily became more excited. She was bouncing around in her carseat. Dawson was amused by her excitement. Joey quickly found a parking spot close to the entrance. They all unbuckled, Joey helping Lily out of her carseat. Joey made sure to grab her backpack and rummaged through it for a moment. She quickly pulled out three passes.

"Just enough." She said to a wide-eyed Lily. "It doesn't hurt working for the paper when you get benefits like these." She said to Dawson. "Free passes to most of the attractions in the Boston area." They made their way to the gates where Joey handed the attendant the passes and they made there way in the entrance.

Once inside they stopped at a bench. Joey had grabbed a zoo guide and had opened it.

"Okay where first?" She asked Lily.

"I think the monkeys are closest." Lily answered. She grabbed Joey's hand then Dawson's hand with her free hand. She quickly started pulling them along.

After an hour of constant moving Dawson, Joey and Lily took a break to stop and have some lunch. It took Lily several minutes to decide where she wanted to eat. She finally decided to settle on the _Jungle Café_ conviently located between the lion house and a play area. As they walked closer to the area Dawson turned to the two girls.

"Okay lunch is on me, why don't you two grab a table while I stand in line." Dawson said as Lily then pulled Joey over to the table closest to the play area.

"Whoa there silly girl." Joey said laughing as Lily jumped into her seat. Dawson followed behind them.

"Okay, I'm assuming you two know the menu, so what do you want." Dawson asked as they sat down. Lily didn't hear him, she was concentrating on the children running all over the play equipment behind her.

"Just ignore her, she'll be fine after we let her run off some of that energy after lunch." Joey laughed as she pulled her backpack on the table. "I have a juice box and some raisins packed for her so just grab her a hot dog, we'll be lucky if she eats anyway." Joey reached over and tickled Lily's sides. "Just grab me something to drink and some fries."

"That's it then." He asked to be sure that everyone was happy.

Joey nodded and Dawson set off for the line. After several minutes he returned. As Joey had predicted Lily quickly ate barely half of her lunch and was ready to set off on the playground equipment. She became fidgety when she proclaimed she was done.

"Okay let us clean up this mess then you can go play. Okay." Joey said.

Lily quickly became incredibly helpful, helping throw away any trash. Dawson and Joey grabbed their drinks. Joey making sure she grabbed her backpack. Lily held Dawson's hand as was skipping over to the play area.

"Okay, here you are kido." Dawson said as he let go of her hand. She was about to bolt when Joey spoke up.

"Okay, Lily what are the rules?" She asked Lily. Lily turned around and counted on her small hands.

"One, no talking to strangers. Two, don't eat anything I find. Three, I can only go where you can see me." Lily then smiled widely at Joey.

"Okay young lady, you may go and play." Joey winked at Lily and Lily was off.

"Come over here" Joey said to Dawson as she headed towards two benches played in the middle of the play area. "It's easier to keep an eye on her from here."

They sat down and watched as Lily played. She would occasionally run back and laugh at her latest actions.

"She has way to much energy." Dawson proclaimed.

"Oh this is nothing, I kept her up late last night. Just imagine if She had gotten a few more hours of sleep." Joey teased. Dawson then remained quiet. Joey looked over at him he was silently watching Lily.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, I didn't say anything." He said as he looked at Joey.

"No, but I can see the wheels turning. You know you might think you are so different, but oddly enough, I can see that something is on your mind." Joey answered.

Dawson sat up and rubbed his hands. He looked at Joey then back at Lily.

He took a deep breath.

"What's she like?" he finally said.

"Who Lily?' Joey asked somewhat surprised at this question.

"Yeah, Lily. I feel like I barely know her, and then there's you who she is completely connected to. Your all she talks about." He said looking at Joey, directly into the eyes. He could see she was a little shocked. "I didn't mean that in a bad way, I'm really glad she has you. I just feel like I don't know her." He paused to glance up and check on Lily. Joey watched also. She wasn't sure what Dawson wanted her to say. So she sat quietly.

"Just tell me about her." Dawson decided to break the silence.

"You know your sister Dawson, but I'll humor you here and answer anything you ask." Joey answered.

"I don't even know what her favorite color is Joey." Dawson stated, as he looked back at his little sister.

"Well lately it's been pink, but that's likely to change again soon, she has changed favorite colors three times in the last year." Joey shrugged her shoulders. She actually felt incredibly sympathetic to Dawson's situation. He followed his dreams, but his new career kept him so far away and so busy. She decided to fill him in a little bit more about Lily.

"Her favorite food is spaghetti, but she is incredibly fond of those little happy meals, something I completely don't understand." Joey continued. " Favorite activity, well that's hard. Probably what she's doing now, she loves to go to the park and just play for hours. Umm, what else is there?"

Dawson chuckled for a moment to himself.

"What's her favorite movie?" he asked, it was an obvious interest of him since movies had inspired him through out his life. Joey's expression changed a little. She had tensed up her forehead and scrunched up her nose.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but she's no Spielberg fan. Actually I showed her _ET _once, she said he was just to ugly to watch." Joey laughed and Dawson looked confused. His face slowly grinned as Joey filled him in on Lily's movie preference. "Well I would have to say _Little Mermaid_ closely followed by _Cinderella_."

"Well I guess I'll have to work on that this summer." He said chuckling from the revelation that his sister was the typical American little girl.


	16. Chapter 16

The afternoon flew by quickly. By 2:30pm Joey, Dawson and Lily were heading back out to the parking lot. Dawson was carrying a now asleep Lily. Her head lie on his shoulder.

As they reached the Explorer Joey quickly opened the door and helped Dawson lower Lily into her car seat. She softly belted her in and gently closed the door, being careful to not wake Lily. Joey and Dawson each made their way into the car quietly. Joey started the car. She turned the radio on, making sure it wasn't too loud she peeked back at Lily. Her and Dawson exchanged smiles. For a while the car remained silent, with the exception of the radio.

Dawson was incredibly thankful for the adventure today. He felt a bit of gratitude for Joey including him. He knew she could've easily just gone to the zoo with just Lily, but she let him join in. She had filled him in on every one of Lily's likes and dislikes. She unknowingly revealed a small glimpse into who Joey Potter was now. Dawson was particularly careful to keep the subject focused on Lily. Lily was neutral territory. Asking Joey what she was up too, that would open to doors, doors that he might not be ready to open. Dawson had fully planned on opening those doors, maybe not today, but by the end of the summer he knew he would. Today though he was just thankful to spend the day with Lily and Joey.

"Thank you." Dawson's voice broke the silence in the car. "Today was a lot of fun." Joey smiled and nodded. She focused on the heavy traffic surrounding them.

"No problem." She replied without looking at him, the traffic was intense. "This traffic is terrible. Typical Friday." That's when Dawson started to laugh quietly. He could see the same frustrated look on her face that she had mastered at the age of 15, when a nearby car cut her off she silently cursed under her breathe.

"Joey you know you could trademark the term 'if looks could kill', because I would definitely be afraid to be on the other end of that glare you are giving that guy."

Her expression softened as she started to relax.

"Sorry, I just can't stand stupid drivers, they irritate me on levels that you couldn't begin to comprehend."

"Good thing you don't live in LA. Traffic is one of many things I am glad to be escaping from this summer." He said as he looked out the window.

Joey quickly pulled on to the off ramp. She stopped at the red light, she glanced over to Dawson, the light turned green and she once again was focused on getting home.

"So you are actually spending the entire summer in Capeside?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah, I really need the change of pace. I have to go out to LA a few times, make sure everything is all set, run a few errands, but for the most part, I am Capeside bound for the entire summer."

They pulled into the drive. As soon as the started to unload Dawson's cell phone started to ring. He quickly stepped away to quiet the ringing phone. Joey motioned to Dawson that she had Lily as she gingerly carried her out of the car.

"Hello." Dawson answered.

"Why I do believe that would be my one and only son." Gail teased.

"Gee mom, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to ever call me back, I did leave you three voice mails this morning."

"I know, I know. I just had a few errands to run early this morning."

"So have you already finished your interview?"

"Yes, hours ago. In fact it ended after about my third question. Unfortunately the chef thought he had to keep going on and on." She paused for a moment. " I don't think I'm ever going to find a decent chef."

"Hey you know there's this guy down at McDonalds..." Dawson laughed.

"Oh you are so funny." She said sarcastically. "So how are you? Did I hear you right, did your message say you were in Boston?"

"I'm actually quite exhausted at the moment. I took a trip to the zoo with someone you might know." He chuckled.

"Well I see that you have found out that your sister is there with Joey, good. I bet she was excited to see you. Sorry I didn't think you'd be home this early."

"I didn't think I would get back yet either, but the fact that I did is in itself a miracle. I can't tell you how incredibly amazing it feels to be thousands of miles away from LA." Dawson started walking towards the door. "The question now is when will you be back?"

"Actually I was thinking of catching a flight out later tonight. But that is a secret between you and me. I have a couple of errands to run before the party tomorrow afternoon."

"Really, sounds like someone is up to something. Hey, I have a room at the Hyatt it's right there at the airport. I'll leave a message with the concierge to give you the second key."

"Well that sounds like a plan to me. Dawson, is Lily able to talk to me?" Gail asked

"Sorry mom, she is out cold, Joey just carried her in the house. I'll have her call you when she gets up. I am still trying to figure out where she gets all that energy. Right now a nap sounds good."

Gail chuckled. "Yes, she is a little fireball isn't she. Well honey I'm going to get going. I love you and give Lily a kiss for me."

"I love you too mom, I'll see you soon then. Bye." Dawson pressed the end button. Joey was waiting for him at the door.

"Everything ok?" She asked with a soft concerned voice.

"Yes, it was just mom." He looked around noticing the lack of a small child. "Where's Lily?"

"Oh I put here down upstairs, she'll be out for a couple of hours. Why don't you come in and I'll grab you something to drink." She pulled him by the arm into the house. "Anyways, they should be home pretty soon." She sat down him down on a nearby chair and took his coat. "So what would you like to drink?"


	17. chapter 17

"Yes, it was just mom." He looked around noticing the lack of a small child. "Where's Lily?"

"Oh I put here down upstairs, she'll be out for a couple of hours. Why don't you come in and I'll grab you something to drink." She pulled him by the arm into the house. "Anyways, they should be home pretty soon." She sat down him down on a nearby chair and took his coat. "So what would you like to drink?"

She returned from the kitchen with two glasses of water. She sat across from Dawson. They both just looked around the room for a moment, avoiding looking at each other.

Joey broke the silence, "So how is everything going for you mom?"

"Unfortunately it sounds like she wasn't all that impressed by this chef. I guess this is going to sound a little weird but what happened to Bodie? Wasn't he helping out in the kitchen?"

Joey moved around, visibly a little uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. "Umm, last I heard the Bed and Breakfast was doing really well, Bessie and Bodie decided it was for the best if he tried to concentrate on their business. Your mom said that Bodie is still helping her out at Leery's but she's trying really hard to find an adequate replacement." Joey slowly pushed a few dangling hairs behind her ear. Her eyes were focused on her glass of water.

Dawson couldn't figure out what was going on, it looked as if something was bothering her, but he wasn't sure. "So everything is going good at the Potter B&B."

"Umm, I guess, I really don't visit that much. They have changed the name though, it's Creekside Bed and Breakfast." She answered as composed as possible. _Damn him, come on, drop the subject. Why is he grilling me about this, he has to know by now._

Well Dawson did see that she was getting uncomfortable with the conversation, but it puzzled him. His mother had let him know what was going on with Mr. Potter. Was there something more? No they hadn't been the best of friends in the last year, maybe she was just tired of talking to him, he thought to himself. Joey had noticed that she made him uncomfortable. She shook her head unnoticed. _Maybe he doesn't know, it's not like I told him. I asked Gail to keep it between the two of us, maybe she really did keep Dawson out of the loop. Here I am getting all pissy with him and he might not know really what happened_. She thought it over for the next couple of seconds, then took a deep breath.

"Dawson, I don't mean to sound so rude, it's ... Well let's just say it's incredibly complicated." Joey said looking up from her glass of water. "It's a part of my life I'd just rather not remember. Has your mom told you anything about what happened back in Capeside last year?" Her voice was soft, almost fragile. Her eyes searched his to see if he knew anything.

Dawson was unsure of what to say, he knew about what Gail had told him, but something told him there was a lot more to the story. "Well, to be honest. I just found out at Christmas, after our conversation. I'm assuming this is about your dad."

Joey nodded. She curled her legs up on the couch and grabbed a nearby pillow to clutch. Dawson noticed and felt a wave of sympathy hit him. "Listen, I now you really aren't comfortable with the subject. I really don't know all that much. I know he's back in prison though." He paused for a moment, and then looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry Jo, I'm really sorry." Dawson could see that the subject was still to agonizing for Joey to deal with. Her head fell, but no tears were shed. He felt an overwhelming urge to reach out to her. He stood up and walked over to her. He had no clue what was pushing him towards her, pity, or maybe it was guilt. Guilt that he wasn't there for her, guilt that she felt the need to hide this from him. He slowly sat down next to her and hugged her. No words were spoken. They just sat there for a moment lost in the embrace.

Within a few minutes the phone began to ring. They awkwardly separated each other and looked at each other.

"Listen maybe another time, not today we could just sit down and just talk about things, ok?" Dawson asked carefully.

"Sure, I'd like that." Joey answered. She stood up and grabbed the phone. She quickly took the phone call in the kitchen. Dawson, remained seated and just leaned back and closed his eyes.

The afternoon faded away. When Joey returned from her phone call Dawson had fallen asleep. She figured it was the jet lag catching up with him. The afternoon had been so strange. If someone would have told her a week ago that she would end up spending the day at the zoo with Dawson Leery, she would've told that they were certifiably crazy. Let alone sit and discuss her 'year of damnation' with him. She sighed to herself then smiled, she gently maneuvered his body into a more restful position. She was incredibly gentle, making sure not to wake him.

She met Jen at the door as she returned, she quietly hushed her and motioned towards Dawson. Pacey and Andie weren't far behind. Everything was running like clockwork, with the exception of Jack. It was 4pm when he finally phoned. He and Joey agreed that he would meet them at the house after Jen left, to make sure nothing looked to planned. Pacey and Andie were heading off to go "shopping" soon after the phone call. Jen had dropped Audrey off at the hotel, after their adventure. Everything was falling into place. Joey decided she needed to go jump in the shower, then wake Lily. She walked upstairs and headed towards Jen's room. Jen was sitting in front of the mirror, playing with her hair. Joey tapped on the open door to get her attention.

"Hey" Jen turned around seeing Joey leaning against the doorframe. "I can't decide, should I wear my hair up, or let it down... Or should I just pull part of it back?" Jen said as she pushed her hair up, then released it to flow over her shoulders.

"With that dress, Jen I think you could shave your head bald and David wouldn't notice." Joey smiled as she walked in closer to Jen. "Anyways, what's the big deal? Just dinner out right. Anything I need to know about?" Joey smoothly spoke, almost laughing, but biting her lower lip.

"No, it's just dinner. I don't know though. It seems so .. I don't know. It seems so planned. You know David never is this set in stone. I just want to look fantastic for him tonight. Just as a thank you for putting up with me the last few weeks. I have just been an emotional roller coaster during the last few weeks. A deadly mix of studying all night for finals, and working way too much"

"No argument from me, you really deserve a night out. By the way, the whole worrying whether or not you look incredible, don't worry you look amazing. Personally I think David is going to be floored." Joey said happily. Joey was been honest, David would himself be in for a surprise. Jen walked over and the two of them embraced.

"Thank you Joey. Hey is our house still doubling for the Leery house of slumber?" Jen asked jokingly.

"Actually yeah, they still are both out cold. Would you mind keeping an eye out for Lily? I'm going to jump in the bathroom for a quick shower."

"Sure, no problem. By the way you haven't helped me with my dilemma." Jen said once again staring at the mirror playing with her hair.

"Where it up, definitely up." Joey said as she turned the corner into the bathroom. Joey stopped just inside of the bathroom and smiled thinking about the changes that were about to occur. She was unbelievably ecstatic for Jen. She had been there for Joey, and now Joey was so happy that David had included Joey in on the occasion. Joey snapped out of her rain of thought and realized that she better hurry along, otherwise she would end up standing in the bathroom for the next hour reminiscing.


	18. chapter 18

She jumped out of the shower and carefully dressed, making sure not to wake Lily. She applied her make up and pulled her hair up. When she finished, she glanced in the mirror. Simple khaki pants and a white shirt over her sleeveless light blue sweater. _Well it's okay I guess._ She gently sat on the bed and woke Lily.

"Hey Lily-bear. It's time to get up." Joey said softly as she caressed Lily's back. Lily rolled over and smiled up at Joey. Jen popped her head in.

"Hey, I'm off. You two have a good time tonight." Jen then looked right to Lily. " I'm pretty sure you might want to get up, there is someone down stairs who needs to wake up, you think you can handle that for me?" Jen waved and was off.

Lily's eyes open wide after what Jen said. "Is Dawson still here?" she sat up quickly. Joey nodded. Lily shot up and jumped down to the floor.

"You know what though, we need to change your clothes before we wake him up, these ones look a little dirty." Joey said as she handed Lily a fresh change of clothes. While Lily undressed, Joey suddenly realized she hadn't told Dawson or Audrey about the night's festivities. She quickly grabbed the phone off her desk and phoned the hotel.

She had them ring Audrey's room, but there was no answer. She left a message at the desk for her to call as soon as possible. Dawson on the other hand, would be finding out very soon. Lily had finished changing, and Dawson's slumber was about to be abruptly ended, most likely due to blunt force of his sister jumping on him. Joey smiled,

_Hope he's ready for her._

Lily made it down the stairs quickly. She leaned over her brother and kissed him on the cheek. Then she whispered into his ear, "Wake up sleepy head." His eyes slowly opened and focused on the loving character sitting in front of him.

Joey arrived downstairs as Dawson started to stir around. Slowly waking up, he realized where he was at and sat up quickly. He looked down at his watch, to say the least he was a bit stunned that he had slept so long. "I am so sorry, it's just that..."

"Dawson there is no need to apologize, it was fine. Really." Joey hadn't let him finish his sentence. She smiled at the Lily and Dawson. Lily had crawled up into his lap. "I figured you might need some rest."

"Thanks Joey, I guess I didn't realize how exhausted I was." He suddenly noticed both Lily and Joey were in a different set of clothes than earlier. "What are you two all dressed up for?"

"Actually, I was just coming down to talk to you about that. We are going out for dinner, something special. I was wondering if you would want to tag along."

"Umm." Dawson looked down at his attire, His jeans were, well at least they were still clean. He was wearing his charcoal gray turtleneck, his leather jacket, not exactly his best selection but he really didn't have much choice.

Joey noticed Dawson examining his attire. "Dawson, you look fine. Come on, I wasn't going to tell you, but David is asking Jen to marry him tonight. We're all going to meet them at this restaurant after the fact, kind of like an impromptu engagement party."

"Wow, I don't know, I mean I don't even know the guy. I'm not sure that I of all people should be going."

"Dawson, Jen would be ecstatic if you came, she's going to kill me, but maybe you can be my other bodyguard." Joey laughed quietly.

"Other bodyguard?" Dawson smiled.

"Well what do you think that Lily is coming for? She's my protection." Joey winked at Lily. "So are you coming with us, or do I have drag you out of here by your hands and feet?" Joey asked. Lily watched attentively waiting for Dawson's answer.

"Well I guess, if you think that the services of two Leery's are needed. I better come along. Just in case." Dawson teased. He tickled Lily until she was laughing out loud.

"Well then, let's get going. We have to be there by 6pm, so let's get on the road." Joey said as she waited for Lily and Dawson to met her at the door. She locked the door and they were off to find the rest of the gang.

As they arrived at the restaurant Joey looked around, looking for a familiar face. Jack spotted them as they walked in. He rushed over to them.

"Hey good to see you made it." Jack said as he extended his hand out to Dawson. "Hey they haven't arrived yet, were all kind of hanging out over here in the back until they get here."

They all followed Jack back to large table near the back of the restaurant. Pacey an Andie stood up to greet everyone. Jack had carried Lily back to the seats and stood her up on the chair next to him. "Well how is our favorite princess doing today?" He turned to Joey. "I am assuming you know the plans, I just figured we hang low here in the back until they got here."

"Well that is the only thing I can think of. He knows were here, I told him we would be here when they arrived. I'm actually surprised that they haven't made it here yet. I was scanning the parking lot as we came in." She sat down next to Lily with Dawson on the opposite side of her. Lily was seated next to Jack. Pacey was seated next to Dawson and Andie was beside him, across from her brother.

As quick as she sat down, Joey stood up and excused her from the table to go make arrangements with the maître d' . As she walked across the room, an unnoticed set of eyes watched her carefully. Dawson shook his head and focused in on Pacey, who was talking to Lily.

"So Lily, tell me did you see those tigers today?" Pacey asked enthusiastically.

Lily nodded and smiled widely. Dawson chuckled. "The tigers and every other animal known to man." Everyone laughed with him.

"So tell me Miss Leery what other animals were interesting today?" Jack asked. He smiled quietly as he watched her contemplate her answer.

"The elephants were nice, and we saw the baby giraffe, I liked that too. My favorite animal today was the polar bear." Lily was so animated, she entranced everyone. "They are so silly, and you know what, they have their pool. We watched them go swimming."

"I never remember the zoo being so exhausting." Dawson said.

"I understand, all to well Dawson. I myself have tried the zoo experience with the two of them. I really have no clue how Joey keeps up with her." Jack replied.

"How I keep up with who?" Joey asked as she took her seat at the table.

"I was just agreeing with Dawson, on how exhausting one of your outings with Lily can be. I didn't even get started on the trip to the aquarium, now that was a long day." Jack answered. Joey shoved his arm playfully.

"You are such a wimp." Joey teased jack, then turned o Dawson. "And you, gee can't keep up with your little sister." She winked at Lily, who in return giggled.

Their conversation was interrupted by the maître d', "Excuse me, but the party you have been waiting on has arrived." Joey looked up at him then to Jack and smiled. She was obviously about the get emotional, she tightly bit down on her bottom lip. They all stood up and headed toward another table upfront. Dawson carried Lily. Jack had wrapped his arm around Joey, both very anxiously to see Jen's reaction. As soon as Jen saw them she ran to them, and the three embraced. Jen quickly kissed both Jack and Joey on the cheek. With shaky hands she slowly extended her left hand.

Happy tears began running down her face. "Can you believe this?" Jen asked. Her tears weren't the only ones, Joey too, had started to cry and tightly embraced Jen. Jen then once again kissed Jack and Joey before taking a seat at the table. There was much commotion at first, everyone stood up one at a time and embraced the newly engaged couple.

Unknown to the rest of the group, Joey had arranged for a few bottles of champagne be brought over. As the waiter brought them over Joey smirked over towards Jack.

"You think your so sneaky don't you Joey." Jack laughed.

"Hey, don't pick on Joey, with out her, I'm not sure I could've had everything go so smoothly tonight." David said then he leaned over and kissed Jen.

"So you all knew about this?" Jen giggled. Joey smiled to herself for a moment, she hadn't seen Jen this happy in years, and she just glowed.

"Well actually, we just found out today, I guess David and Joey have been conspiring for a while though." Jack teased.

"Really so, Joey how long have you known?" Jen asked playfully.

"Well a little before the first payment was made on that rock over there on your hand." Joey couldn't help but laugh.

The night went beautifully, by 8pm, thing were dying down and Lily was beginning to show signs of boredom. Jen stood up first, "I really just would like to thank you, all of you for being part of this special night." David stood up next to her and wrapped his hand around her waist. Jen once again became a little teary eyed.

_Okay there is more soon....really!!! I hope there weren't too many typos... I didn't proof read it so...my fingers are crossed!!! Hope you loved it!!!_


	19. Chapter 19

On the ride home, Dawson volunteered to drive. Lily quietly played with her toys in the backseat. Joey had been unusually quiet the entire trip. When they arrived at the house. Dawson carried Lily into the house and quietly walked behind Joey as she opened the door. The answering machine was flashing. Joey walked over the machine. She pulled out the chair sat down and pressed the play button. Lily had found her way over to the television, which held her attention while Joey listened to the message.

"Joey got your message. Sorry I was out shopping, again. Imagine that. Give me a call when you get back in." Audrey 's voice sounded chipper as usual. Dawson had walked up behind Joey.

"Well she sure will be surprised, or have you told her already?" Dawson asked.

Joey shook her head, "No, no one knew." She answered quietly.

"Well, I'm going to get going. I think I have imposed on you enough today." Dawson said, looking at Joey.

Joey stood up and gently put her hand on his, "You haven't imposed at all. Actually if you want to you could stay and watch one of Lily's movies with her." She said softly, making sure Lily couldn't overhear, in case Dawson didn't feel up to it.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to interfere with any plans you had made."

"Dawson, I'll tell you what, I'm going to make some popcorn. I'll leave it in your hands to get your sister changed into her pajama's."

Joey leaned against the counter, waiting for the second bag of popcorn to start popping. The phone rang and startled her. She walked across the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello." She answered as she put the receiver to her ear.

"Well hello to you to, it's about time you get home. I was beginning to think you had enrolled in some witness protection program. You know where you are never to be seen or heard from again."

"Funny Audrey, I was beginning to think you had gotten lost in some mall and couldn't find an exit." Joey couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "So how much damage have you done today?"

"Honestly I think I may need a bigger hotel room. Don't worry though, I've only just begun, you can't imagine how much I have missed Boston! Well anyways, where in the world have you been? Isn't past your bed time?" Audrey teased.

Joey smirked as she looked down at her watch, "Actually it is getting pretty late, maybe I should go soak my dentures, come on Audrey it's 8:30."

"And how any times have I called at this time, just to find out that you're already asleep."

"Ok, you've got me there. So what are you up to?" Joey asked.

"Recuperating, gosh it has been a long day. So where were you earlier?"

"Um, a little dinner party, I'll explain tomorrow. I'm just popping some popcorn, Lily's waiting to watch her movie."

"Oh, well I won't keep you. So I was thinking of heading over around nine or so tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a game plan, and Audrey thanks for coming. I'm sorry I didn't get much of a chance to see you today."

"Don't worry about it, you're stuck with me for the next four days. We still have plenty of time to catch up. I'll talk to you later Joey. Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight Audrey, I'll see you in the morning." Joey said and she set the phone back on the receiver. She walked across the kitchen and poured the other bag of popcorn into the bowl. She headed out of the kitchen, wondering how successful Dawson was at his pajama adventure. She smiled at the thought.


	20. chapter 20

Dawson didn't have much trouble getting Lily upstairs, but getting her to change her clothes, that was a whole different story. She skipped around the room giggling at her brothers' attempts to catch her. He finally sat down on the floor and gave up. Lily still skipped around the room, it was at this time he noticed all the photos on the walls. Joey's room was immaculate, as he would expect, but her walls were lined with amazing pictures. There were pictures of her childhood, pictures of places, pictures of people in her life, and pictures of celebrities.

There was a rather big picture on the far wall that caught his eye. It was a small child, appearing to probably be Lily, walking away from the camera on the beach. The picture was in black and white, but it was amazing. He stood up and walked over to it.

"Lily, is this you?" he asked.

"Uh huh, it's me at the beach."

"Did Joey take this?" Dawson looked over at Lily who had calmed down and walked to her brother. He leaned over and picked her up. Lily nodded, answering his question.

"Joey takes lots of pictures of me." She then pointed to other pictures on the walls. There were a few more of Lily, one with Gale, another with Jack, and several of Lily alone. He let Lily get back down, and she returned to her skipping. As he glanced around the room there was one that caught his eye, it was one of Pacey, Joey and himself. They were maybe fourteen years old. He walked over to it and ran his hand over the glass. Just at that moment he heard Lily squeal with laughter as Joey walked into the room. He quickly turned around.

"Looks like you have been a raging success," she teased. "And you young lady. Hmmm, I wonder what I could do to make you put your pajamas on. How about a big bowl of popcorn and maybe, just maybe Dawson will stay and watch a movie with you."

Lily ran over to Dawson quickly, "Will you really?" Dawson nodded and Lily quickly hugged is leg. She ran over to Joey who then helped her change.

After a few minutes Lily was all ready. She walked over to Joey and whispered something into her ear. Joey smiled at Lily then Dawson and nodded her head. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed Lily's tiara. She gently set it atop Lily's head.

"Look I'm a princess," Lily proudly boosted.

"I see." He said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "May I have the pleasure of escorting you my lady." Lily giggled and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Why don't you head downstairs, there's more room for all if us down there. I'm just going to grab a few pillows and blankets." Joey informed them.

Once downstairs they all were settling in. Dawson had set down on the end of the couch with Lily right beside him. Joey handed them each a pillow. She set the other pillow down at the other end of the couch.

"Now what movie would you like to watch?" Joey asked Lily.

Lily stood up on the couch and chanted, "Little Mermaid, Little Mermaid."


	21. chapter 21

The movie had barely run though the opening credits, Joey had settled in on the opposite side of Dawson. She was quickly becoming tired. She looked down at her clothes and sighed. She glanced out of the side of her eyes at Dawson. He was attentively watching the movie, Lily pointing out several characters. She slowly stood up and stretched.

"Hey I'm going to run upstairs and throw some pajamas on. I'll be right back." She spoke quietly, making sure not to interrupt the movie. Dawson nodded and watched as she slipped upstairs. She quickly disappeared.

With in a few minutes of Joey disappearing Jack had returned home, Pacey and Andie followed him in. He looked over to Dawson, then the television and grinned.

"Little Mermaid, good selection Lily." He laughed. Dawson stood up and walked over towards the three. Lily remained completely focused in on her movie.

Joey quickly came down the steps, now changed into some pajama shorts and a sweatshirt. She smiled when she saw that everyone was gathered downstairs. Suddenly a bolt of pain shot thru her calf. She tripped on the last step and fell to the floor. She didn't cry out in pain, instead she sat at the bottom of the steps clutching her calf.

The others quickly rushed over to see if they could help. Joey realized the group around her and winced.

"Leg cramp?" Jack asked, having seen her like this before. Joey nodded agreeing with Jack.

Dawson sat on the ground next to her. He saw her face was scrunched up, trying her best to not let the pain get the best of her. He reached over and placed his hand over her own.

"Straighten your leg out." Dawson said as he helped her slowly extend her leg. When her leg was straightened out he took the calf in both hands and slowly began to rub her leg. Messaging the calf until the cramp was gone. His eyes watched her carefully waiting for the look of pain to disappear. Finally the leg was relaxed.

"Better?" He asked as he removed his hand her calf. Her eyes looked relieved, he knew before she answered that she was fine now. Although she could tell he already knew the answer, by just one look in her eyes, Joey nodded, just for the sake of the others.

"Yeah thanks." She answered quietly, a little embarrassed by the spectacle she had created. Dawson helped her stand up slowly, pulling her up with both hands. Dawson slowly released her hands when she was upright, but still placing a hand in the small of her back just incase.

"That's our good old Joey Potter, full of grace." Pacey teased, as it was now clear that she was fine.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there Pacey, nice to see some things never change." She smirked at him. Dawson was still behind her, he followed her to the couch and sat down next to her.

"You sure your okay now." He asked sincerely, he slowly removed his hand from behind her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My potassium levels are probably running a little low."

"So what are we watching? Ohh, Little Mermaid, this is one of my favorite movies." Andie said as she sat on the floor near Lily.

"Mine too." Said Lily, who hadn't moved one inch since the movie started, not even with all the commotion. Lily was now resting at one end of the couch, Dawson beside her and Joey on the other end. Jack and Pacey disappeared into the kitchen. Dawson soon realized he was the only male in the room and excused himself.

After they had had a few beers Dawson returned to the living room to check on the girls. Andie heard him as he approached and hurried over to him, placing her finger over her lips, attempting to keep him quiet. She quietly whispered to him.

"Hey she just fell asleep, so try to keep it down." Andie quietly spoke.

"Oh don't worry you couldn't wake up Lily with a marching band." Dawson replied.

"Well that would be great, but Lily is still wide awake watching the movie. Joey is the one who's off in dreamland." Andie said as she pulled Dawson over by his shirt and showed him a peaceful figure wrapped up on the couch.

The view of Joey, asleep on the couch, brought back a memory. A memory Dawson thought he had forgotten years ago. That night at the party, he took Joey and promised he'd be there for her. Joey had had a few drinks and was ready to shack up with anyone to piss him off. It was Pacey who saved her in the end though. He was to busy, to distracted by the allure of Jen. He carried her home that night and placed her on the couch. That's when she kissed him, completely out of the blue. He looked back down at her asleep, so much like all those years ago, only thing was, is that now he wasn't there for her at all. He felt something break inside of him, he just needed to reach out to her. Here was his childhood best friend, and for some unknown reason, when things went bad, she didn't turn to him. It was that actual moment, standing there above the restless body of Joey, that he felt that he really had failed her. He wasn't there for her, not when she needed him.

Jack and Pacey waked out of the kitchen, laughing aloud, Andie was on top of the situation in a matter of seconds. While Andie explained to the two of them, Pacey peered over at Dawson. He saw the look on his face. No way, not after all this time.He thought to himself. But as they approached them Dawson looked up, his expression changed. But Pacey had already seen enough. He knew, he knew exactly what was going through Dawson's head.

Jack had decided to go and try to wake Joey as gently as possible. He rubbed her arm softly several times and called out to her in a low voice.

"Joey... Joey.. honey I need you to wake up, so you can go to bed." He repeated this several times to no avail. He looked up at the others and shrugged his shoulder. "She's not moving anywhere, she's completely out of it."

Pacey elbowed Dawson, "You go try." He said as he pushed him closer to Joey.

Jack swiftly moved out of his way. Dawson sat o the floor, facing Joey. He gently pushed her hair out her face. He softly rubbed her arm.

"Joey... Jo. You need to go get some rest." He quietly spoke. There was still no response. He looked up to the others. "She's not getting upstairs by her own will."

"Well then I guess she's going to stay down here, there's no way I'm carrying her up that flight of stairs. I've had a little to much to drink." Jack laughed.

"Well then that leaves you Mr. Leery." Pacey grinned. "Looks like you get the lucky job of carrying Jo upstairs."

"Why me, last time I checked your arms weren't broken." He said, his voice a little more relaxed.

"Well that's because, I've kept my paws off of any young available woman. You wouldn't want Andie over here to cause any irreversible damage to these arms now would you." Pacey laughed.

Dawson grinned, then looked back at Joey. "Do me a favor, grab her pillow, when I pick her up." He said in the direction of the others, no one specifically.

"Yes sir." Pacey answered.

Dawson stood up and slowly grabbed her. He gently lifted her up and started his way up the steps. Pacey grabbed her pillows and followed behind him. When he reached her bedroom, he cautiously maneuvered around the room, then carefully set her down on her bed. Pacey handed Dawson the pillows, Dawson tenderly raised her head and placed it down again on the pillows. He gently pulled the covers over her, and once again brushed the hair out of her face. They sat silently watching her for a moment.

Pacey tapped Dawson's shoulder. "Come on let's let her sleep."

Dawson followed Pacey back down stairs, the movie had now ended. Andie had taken Lily by the hand.

"We were actually just heading upstairs. Someone else is ready for bed too." Andie said.

Andie leaned over and gave Lily a hug. Lily then proceeded to hug Jack, then Pacey. She walked over to Dawson. He squatted down, to be at her level. She tightly hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad your home Dawson." She whispered into his ear.

"Me too Lily, me too."


	22. Chapter 22

After getting everyone situated in bed, Dawson returned downstairs. He found Pacey and Andie sitting on the recliner, together. Andie laughing, all while sitting on Pacey's lap. They were laughing at what appeared to be a passed out Jack. As Dawson got closer he could tell that Jack was out for the count.

"Does anyone in this house stay up past 9:30pm?" he asked while slightly chuckling at Jack, who was now drooling all over the pillow.

"Well you know, here I thought they were so entertaining last week."

"So you were here last week too?"

"Yeah it was a good time, funny thing was that they didn't tell Joey about me until after the fact. Andie and Jack kept it a little surprise." Pacey said winking at Andie.

"So Dawson, what is on your agenda tonight? Are you going back to the hotel and hit the sheets, like these people? Or are you up for a little fun?"

As Dawson and Pacey walked into the hotel lounge, they looked around. They walked over to the bar and took a seat.

"Can you tell me how exactly we ended up here?" Pacey laughed. The bartender walked over. "Two beers." Pacey requested.

"You mean between the fact that the first bar was a biker bar...well I'd say we weren't exactly the cliental that they are used to seeing. Personally, I thought I could've handled it, but you on the other hand." Dawson teased. Both Dawson and Pacey laughed at that comment. "And I personally don't really feel to comfortable in that other bar you found, nothing against it, but I really think Jack would've been more comfortable there than me."

"Hey don't be to critical, I've actually spent an entire evening there once with Jack." Pacey said as he picked up his beer.

"That could explain a lot about you Pacey." Dawson laughed, then grabbed his own beer. This comment caused Pacey to choke on his drink, laughing a little to quickly after sipping his beer.

"And by the way let's not mention that to Andie, I do have an image to protect. It's a really good thing she stayed home with Jack, I could see her just fitting right in at the biker bar." They laughed again. "So what have you been up to Dawson?" Pacey asked.

"I've kept myself busy, with the movie lately. How about you, tell me Mr. Witter, what exactly have you been up to."

Pacey gave Dawson all the details of his latest adventure on the seas, the chef training he received down in Miami. He told him about the break up between him and Audrey, Dawson could tell that it had been emotionally draining on Pacey. They laughed and enjoyed the constant flowing beer. They talked about all the places each had seen, and things they had done. All while drinking, unaware of the amount they were consuming. They began reminiscing about there childhood, all the things they did, the three of them. Pacey, Dawson and....Joey. Suddenly Dawson quieted, almost troubled by the mention of her name.

"Tell me Pacey how much do you know about the whole situation with Mike." Dawson said slowly.

"I know a little, I had already left when everything went down, all I know is that Joey's world was turned upside down. Jack filled me in with the basics."

"Yeah, my mom filled me in on the basics too, but not until this last Christmas. I really had no clue, I'm not sure if I would have known anything if Lily hadn't handed me the phone." Dawson looked up and saw Pacey listening carefully. "She gave me the basics, but said if I wanted any more answers that I had to go to Joey."

Dawson remained silent for a few minutes, Pacey knew there was more to the story. The question was should he move on or should he dig deeper. He knew, that if this was anyone else, it world be best if he dropped the subject. But Dawson was different, he needed to get things out on the table to deal with them.

"Dawson, you know, I can tell this is really eating away at you. I can't help unless you let me." Pacey was carefully laying it on the line, being sure not to push too hard. Dawson looked up at him. Pacey nodded.

"Mom and Lily had come out for Christmas. Mom wanted to check on Joey, so she called to wish her a Merry Christmas. Lily just had to talk to her too. My mom excused herself from the room, I wasn't sure exactly why. So when Lily was done, she handed me the phone. I talked to her for a couple of minutes, she seemed hesitant to really even talk, so I did the talking. It wasn't until after I hung up that my mom came back in, and then I could see the tears in her eyes. She explained to me that Joey asked her to not go to me with the information she was about to give me."

"So you're saying she honestly didn't want you to know." Pacey asked sympathetically.

"No." Dawson sighed. "I just want to know when everything changed. You know there was a time when," he paused, his voice cracked, "when I would be the first person she would've told."

"Dawson, and that was a time when you lived across the creek. We were young, and counted on one another." Pacey looked to Dawson. "She's not the same girl from Capeside, and neither are you."

Dawson chuckled for a moment, and then inadvertently spoke out exactly what came to his mind. "She sure looks, and feels like the same girl I feel in love with." Dawson's eyes shot wide open, realizing what he just said out loud. Those were words not meant to fall on others ears. Pacey stared at Dawson, who was not about to make eye contact.

Before Pacey could get another word out, the moment was lost completely. Dawson's cell phone began to ring. At first the phone startled Dawson, but he was quickly enjoying the fact that it was a distraction. He quickly pulled the phone up, looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" he answered, not sure who it was. Pacey watched, carefully studying his expressions.

"Hey, mom......So you're here...okay...give me about five minutes and I'll be right there....oh and you'll never guess who I'm bring with me......Okay." He set the phone on the bar. Pulled out his wallet and paid for the drinks.

"Come on. My mom just arrived, I thought she might enjoy seeing an old blast from the past." But before they were on their way, Pacey grabbed Dawson's arm.

"That's all good and fine, but later we have a few things to talk about. This isn't something that is going to be let go." Pacey said sincerely, being incredibly gentle with the subject at hand. He let go of Dawson and they were on their way to the concierge desk.


	23. Chapter 23

Joey woke later than usual that morning. She lay in the bed staring at the ceiling for the first few minutes of consciousness. She then turned to her side, where she saw Lily sleeping. A smile slowly appeared on Joeys' face. Lily looked so peaceful while she was asleep. She was genuinely happy, for the first time in ages, she felt like she didn't have to worry about the rest of the world. _Today is going to be a great day._ She glanced over Lily and looked at her clock. It read 7:15am. She figured she would lie there a bit longer, figuring no one else would be up yet. To her surprise though she heard some sounds rising up from downstairs. She slid out of bed, and grabbed a nearby robe. She quietly exited the room and made her way towards the main floor.

It was as she walked down the stairs, when started feeling strange. She couldn't remember even going to bed. As she arrived downstairs, she saw Pacey out cold on the couch, but there were no signs of Andie. She headed towards the kitchen.

As she walked in the kitchen, she laughed at the sight before her eyes. Jen was walking in circles. Jack stood leaning against the counter, rubbing his eyes with one hand, holding a cup of coffee with his other hand. Andie, also drinking coffee, sat at the table, just taking it all in.

"What's all the commotion about?" Joey asked, everyone turned around to see her standing there.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Jen's just a little wired this morning, remind me to go out and replace all the coffee with decaf until she gets hitched."

The room filled with laughter, Jen slugged Jack's arm. "Hey Mister you just remember this, you touch the coffee, I'm throwing the remote control away." She teased. Jack stood there, blankly smirking. He slowly set down his coffee. All of a sudden he ran across the room, and chased Jen. She attempted to escape, but with no avail. She was quickly caught. She laughed so hard, she was almost unable to catch her breath.

"You just remember, that I can still take you down." Jack teased. As Joey made her way over towards Andie Jack grabbed her and held the two girls captive. "I can take you both."

It was that moment a very groggy Pacey walked in the room, his eyes shot wide open because at the comment Jack made.

"And here I thought you were gay all these years, the secret is finally revealed." Pacey managed to slur out.

"Hey, a mans gotta do, what a mans gotta do." Jack said as he released the girls.

Everyone noticed Pacey's unusually slurred tone, the messy hair, and the topper..the fact he was still in the same clothes he was wearing last night. Jen looked around the room, she decided to be the first to speak up.

"Gee Pacey wild night last night?"

"Um, sure." He answered, reaching for a cup of coffee.

Jen let a small laugh escape. She looked over to Andie.

"Hey, I had no part in this." Andie replied, smiling. Jen then looked over at Jack.

"Me neither, all I remember is being told I needed to go upstairs." Jack watched as Jen focused in on Joey, "Oh don't even think Sleeping Beauty made it up past 10pm, heck she couldn't even make it to bed on her own." He laughed. Joey looked a little confused, but she let the conversation continue, with out questioning last nights events.

"So Pacey, who exactly did you go out with last night?" Jen asked inquisitively.

"Well, hmmm, let me think. That's right, it would be the same person who carried little Miss Sleeping Beauty upstairs." Pacey glanced over to Joey, she was now really confused, he glanced back at Jen. "Me and Dawson went out for a few drinks last night. Nothing formal, just two old friends sitting at a bar, sharing a few laughs." He sat down next to Andie, rubbing his head. "Now if someone could please direct me in the direction of some aspirin I would be forever grateful."

Jack opened the cupboard behind him and tossed Pacey a bottle of aspirin.

Joey heard a few creeks on the ceiling above them, she quietly slipped out, and headed for the stairs. Lily met her on the top step.

"Well good morning sunshine." Joey said as she picked up Lily, who tightly clung onto Joey.

"Look who I found" Joey said in a cheerful voice, as she carried Lily into the kitchen.

Lily, who herself was still a little sleepy, smiled shyly at the group.

The phone startled everyone. Jack quickly reached for it.

"Hello...Oh sure, just a second." Jack replied, and then he handed to the phone over to Pacey.

Pacey pulled the phone up to his ear. "Hey... Yeah.... uh huh...all right." Then he ended the phone call. A small devilish grin came across his face. He slowly stood up.

"You guys come with me, I have something to show you." He said as he headed toward the back door.

"Outside?" Andie asked.

"Uh huh," he answered.

"In our pajamas?" She asked again.

Pacey looked back at the others, then down at his own clothes. "Well speak for yourself." He found this amusing. "Yes, now come on, it's just for a minute, hurry up."

They all reached the back yard, and were standing near the driveway. They all were looking at Pacey, wondering what he was up to. Then they noticed a car pulling up the driveway, it was Dawson in the rental they had all seen the day before.

"Dawson." Lily happily squealed.

"Pacey, okay, can we go in now." Jack was still completely lost.

"That's not what I brought you all out here for." He smirked. Dawson got out of his car. Just as he opened his door, another car pulled up in the drive behind him. As the car approached them, they could all see it was Gail. Lily quickly slid down Joey and became excited. Dawson made his way over by Pacey.

Now they all stood there patiently waiting for Gail to exit her car, but still wondering why Gail had followed Dawson over, or why she hadn't called Joey to come pick her up. Joey was completely puzzled, along with the other three who were out of the loop.

As Gail's car came to a stop Lily ran over to Gail and lunged at her as soon as the door was opened. Gail managed to get out of the car and swept Lily up into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Well good morning everyone." Gail spoke to them all, she was beaming. She was looking over the group, and then back at the car she drove in. "So how is everyone doing this morning?"

Andie had made her way to Pacey, she wrapped her arms around his side. He quietly tilted his head and whispered, "You are never going to believe what I learned last night. Just sit back and watch the fireworks begin." He was sure that no one overheard them.

Joey walked over to Gail and hugged her. "Well you could've called me. I would've picked you up. That way you wouldn't have had to go to all the trouble with the rental."

Gail looked over her shoulder at the car, "You mean this thing? It's not a rental." Gail was grinning widely. "Actually, it's someone else's, I really didn't ask if I could drive it though."

Dawson walked up next to his mother, watching Joey carefully. He wanted to see this as closely as possible, he had to turn around to conceal his grin also. Behind Joey, Jack and Jen were standing besides Andie and Pacey. Pacey leaned over again, this time towards Jack. He whispered something to Jack. Jack's eye's just about popped out, he in turn leaned over and whispered something to Jen. Joey on the other hand was amused by Gail's strange behavior.

"Funny, I never thought you were one for Grand theft." Joey teased. Gail looked at Dawson, he nodded.

Gail looked back at Joey, "Well I was hoping that the owner would be a little lenient with me, after all this is my first offense." With that said Gail tossed the keys towards Joey. Joey caught them, still a little confused at what was going on. Then she looked at the key chain, it was a small silver heart. It had been monogrammed with the letters "JLP", Joey stood frozen for a moment, and she turned the heart over to find a small inscription. "We are so proud of you, congratulations. Love Gail and Lily". After a few moments of silence, the whispers from behind snapped Joey out of her trance like state. She slowly raised her head, shaking it at Gail. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Gail in turn, nodded, and hugged Joey tightly, "Happy Graduation honey," she whispered into Joey's ear. Joey stepped back, barely able to speak.

"I...I...I can't, this is to much." Joey tried to find the words, small tears rolled down her cheeks

"No, you deserve this, if anyone deserves this it's you honey." Gail said trying her best to fight the tears.

"But.." Joey attempted a rebuttal.

"No, there are no 'buts' about it dear. You have sacrificed everything in the last four years, especially this year. This is something I really wanted to do." Gail said wiping the tears off Joey's face. She gently stroked the back of Joey's hair. They stood there looking at the navy blue Honda Civic, crying together. They glanced at each other and laughed thru the tears. "Let's get you dressed, we can't have you test driving your new car in your pajama's now."

The rest of the group circled around the two of them, all standing looking at Joey. In the course of a year her life had been turned upside down, and now with the help of her friends, and adoptive family she was finally catching a break. Jen and Jack each hugged her. Jen too, had tears in her eyes. Jack stood on the opposite side of Joey than Gail did, rubbing her back. Pacey and Dawson winked at each other, both proud of the part they played in it. Lily, tugged at her mommy's hand, and Gail picked her up.

"Let's get you pajama clad people inside, I believe this day has only just begun." Gail said happily.


	24. Chapter 24

Well yes I believe it's time for an update...took me long enough. Sorry I have been uncontrollably busy!!! All your feedback is so awesome!!! So thank you to all of you!!!! I hope you enjoy these next three chapters... More soon!!! Remember that little button on the bottom after your done!!

She leaned against a table that had been set up, from a distance, she got a glance of all her friends. They looked so incredibly happy. A small smile crept across her face. Audrey herself got a little surprise, Chris flew in to join her for the day. They all were laughing, strangely there was no awkwardness in the group. Joey realized it had been at least two years since all of them had been together.

She slowly glanced over the entire area. The tent had been lit with party lights strung along the sides, it looked nice as the sun faded. A small laugh escaped her as she looked over at Lily who was tugging at Dawson's hand. He spun her around to the music. Jen had arranged for some equipment from the station, and one of the interns DJ's happily volunteered to help with the entertainment. She sat starring at he banner that hung above the equipment. _Watch out world here they come... Congrats Jen, Joey and Jack._

Today had been a day filed with commotion, from literally the moment she woke up. From this morning and Gail's surprise, to the announcement that Jen and David were going to make later on. Joey was lost in the memories of the day. The graduation was a bit longer than her own, she sat with all her friends watching the two people who had helped her get through this year. She decided that after graduation, she was going to head over to the paper, just to check the final print for the Sunday paper. She promised them all it wouldn't take long. She was a little taken back at first when she arrived. Sitting in her temporary office was Janet, sitting at the desk. She informed Joey that she was coming back a little earlier than she had originally thought. From that point Joey kind of faded out of the conversation.

As she starred at the surroundings, suddenly she feels someone pulling at her hand.

"Potter I believe, this would be our song." Said Pacey as he grinned at her. He grabbed her hand. And set one hand on her waist. He laughed as a look of clear bewilderment came across her face. "Potter, I took all those silly dance lessons too, I know you haven't forgotten."

"No, Pacey, I can't.... Pacey." She said, her voice lingering on the side of fearful.

"Potter, I won't take no for an answer." He said as he smoothly turned her. Within a few steps, they had fallen into step, both letting their feet take over.

"See Potter, now is this really all that bad." Pacey asked, making eye contact with her.

"Not until I trip over those two left feet you have Pacey." She teased, slowly easing into a nervous smile.

Pacey chuckled in reply, "Well I hope your ready for this then." He said as he elegantly spun her around. He could feel her tenseness disappear. Everyone had taken notice of the two dancing. They all noticed the smiles on their faces. As the song ended, a small crowd clapped, both Joey and Pacey blushed and took a bow.

"Thanks Pacey." She said as she hugged him. She then saw Jen and David head toward the deck, Jen signaled for the DJ to turn down the music.

The crowd quieted, everyone's attention went back to the happy couple standing in front of the small crowd.

"Hey everyone, first of all I want to thank everyone for coming here today. Jack, Joey, and myself are so incredibly lucky to have you people in our lives." Jen said proudly, looking over the crowd. David wrapped her arm around her side, and took a hold of her hand with his free hand. " Secondly, David and I have a little announcement to make." She stopped and looked lovingly in David's eyes.

"Last night I asked this lovely woman here to marry me, and she accepted." David spoke, he could see that Jen was getting choked up. The crowd clapped and cheered.

They stepped off the deck, where they were met by their families. David's parents had come to the evening's festivities, Jen's Grandmother was the first to embrace Jen as she stepped off the deck. Jen's mother, Helen had also come tonight. Jen tightly held on to his torso, only letting go to show off her stunning ring.

"Well, I guess my news isn't quite that big." Jack teased, knowing that it would provoke the important question.

"What news?" Joey asked surprised. He leaned over and whispered something into her ear, the look that shot across Joey's face was one of pure joy. She saw the Andie, Pacey, and Dawson looking at her, all wanting to know what it was. She proudly hugged him, then started pushing him up towards the deck, "Hold on, he'll tell you himself." Joey said to the others. They all laughed at her enthusiasm.

She pulled him on the deck, and held his hand. "Our Jack here also has some exciting news to share with us." She stated filled with pride.

"Um, first of all, I really am incredibly happy for Jen and David. But I guess that isn't why Joey pulled me up here. Yesterday morning I went over to the firm, just to check in. To make it quick, they offered me a position. Which I graciously accepted." He still was holding Joey's hand and pulled it closer. "I leave next week for Chicago, where I'll spend the next three months doing some extensive training." Jen jumped up on the deck and hugged then both. Jen grabbed Jack's other hand. "The only hard part will be that I don't have these to gorgeous woman with me for a while." The happiness brought such heartfelt emotion to the girls that they were both crying. Joey and Jen encompassed Jack in a hug, and then they all made there way back to the ground.


	25. Chapter 25

With the majority of the night behind them, they sat in the living room. The music playing softly behind them. Jen, Audrey, Chris and Jack were all seated on the couch, David had driven his parents home and already had said his goodbyes to the group. Pacey and Andie sat on the love seat. Dawson sat on the arm of the love seat. Gail and Joey sat on opposite sides of the room, with Lily running in between them. Several conversations were going on at once. On the couch, they were busy asking Chris questions all bout his recent projects.

Dawson was trying his best to keep the conversation with Pacey in control, he knew that Pacey was dying to let the cat out of the bag. Right now wasn't the time or place.

"So Andie, how much longer do you have before you graduate?" he asked.

"Well hopefully next winter quarter will be my last, but that means another year taking summer classes." She answered cheerfully.

Suddenly what sounded like the entire room erupted in laughter. Dawson and Pacey looked around, curious as to what exactly they were laughing at. Jen ran over to the radio, and turned the music up a little. Joey's face fell into her hands, she was clearly embarrassed. On the radio played a song, Dawson had heard the song, but couldn't recall who the artist was. Jack took one look over at the love seat and realized that Pacey and Dawson were clueless.

"Well, looks like these two haven't heard of your little escapade with Mr. Mayer." Jack laughed as he ran over pulling Joey to her feet, forcing her to dance with him. She laughed aloud, her face was a glow.

"No way, someone who hasn't heard. Did you guys see that one of Joey's pieces had been picked up by People magazine, I think it was a few weeks after Christmas." Jen asked.

"No, I didn't. Wow, People magazine?" Pacey asked.

"Yeah, my mom called me and told me I had to go pick one up. Didn't tell me why, just go check one out. It took my a while to start actually looking at the writers name to figure it out." Dawson added. That's when it clicked, the song that was playing, it was the same artist she interviewed, John Mayer.

"Well you read the story, but would you like to hear about the story behind the story. I was there, it was unreal. This guy was so captivated by our dear Miss Potter." Jen replied.

"They went out after her interview, let's put it this way. We didn't see her until four the next morning. Of Course Joey here claims it was nothing but a platonic situation, but the next day the house was a delivery station for the florist. I lost count after twenty dozen roses."

"Hey I already stated for the record, nothing happened. We went out for some coffee after his concert. That's it." Joey answered.

"Yeah but I was back stage with you, I saw when he pulled you out on that stage...." Jen then turned to the others. "He thought Joey's body was a wonderland all right." Jen tilted her head back she laughed so hard.

"Well she's always had a way with guys, can't dispute that." Pacey laughed, nudging Dawson.

Joey laughed, still dancing with Jack. "Yeah Pacey I am just so uncontrollably unlucky when it comes to guys. Case in point, everyone of you guys in here, with the exception of Chris." The song ended, as Jack let go of Joey she headed towards the radio and turned it down a little.

"Hey let's not forget about David." Jen added.

"DAVID" was said in unison, by not just Dawson and Pacey, but Audrey also. Joey sat next to Gail. Gail just smirked, she had already heard all the details. She just sat back and quietly enjoyed seeing Joey actually socialize out of her inner circle. Lily had begin to tire and quietly sat down on Gail's lap.

"Hey I knew all about little Johnny, but I haven't heard a thing about David. I'm confused."

"There is nothing to be said, we went on one date, and it was like kissing a cousin or something. I mean I love him to death, but not that way. That's when I decided to introduce him to Jen."

Chris spoke up, "Wait a minute, she's dated all of you, I thought you were gay?"

Jack laughed, "Yeah well I kind of figured that out while in the midst of a relationship with Joey. She can proudly say she is the last girl I was with as a straight guy."

"In other words you can say that I struck out in that situation. Actually I think I just have this really bad karma following me."

"Okay let me get this right. You dated these two too?" he asked.

"Yeah, them too." Joey answered.

"And you two dated too." He said as he pointed towards Audrey and Pacey. Audrey nodded.

"Let me give you an outsiders review of who dated who." Gail intervened. "It all started about 7 years ago. The day Jen came to town." She said motioning towards Jen. "Dawson fell head over heels over her, they broke up, then Dawson and Joey dated. About this time Pacey and Andie dated. Next came Jack and Joey, then Dawson and Joey again. Then Pacey and Joey, and this was all before they graduated high school. Then we can proceed on to college. Where Jen and Dawson briefly dated again, and Pacey and Audrey dated. Something happened with these two sophomore year, what exactly I'm not sure." She said pointing towards Joey and Dawson. "And these two broke up junior year. There is that the jest of it." A winded Gail said.

Jen laughed a loud, "Mrs. Leery, I don't think I could've worded it better myself.


	26. Chapter 26

The living room sat awkwardly quiet. Jen had slipped of to bed shortly after Gail and Lily left for the hotel, Audrey and Chris drove back with them. Andie and Jack were down stair watching some old family videos. Joey sat curled up in the chair, her knees drawl up towards her chest. Dawson and Pacey were watching television, sitting on the couch.

Dawson glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, he could see her nervously shift her weight, her eyes concentrating on the floor. She was somewhere deep in thought.

She looked up and caught his eyes. She smiled, halfway. She decided it was now or never. She stood up and walked over to the television, she turned it off. She nervously stood before Pacey and Dawson.

"Umm, I think I'm ready. I know by now that you two know, I can see if each time you look at me." She said softly as she made her way back to the chair. She clutched tightly to a pillow. "I'm not sure how much you know, so I guess I'm saying that if you have any questions I can try my best to answer them."

"Joey, if you're not up to it, it can wait. "Pacey replied.

"No, I need to get this out of the way, close this horrible chapter in my life for good." She frowned and lightly chewed on her bottom lip

"Why don't you just tell us what you feel comfortable telling us." Dawson answered gently. "But I don't want to do this if it's going to hurt you, Jo I think you've been through enough."

"Yeah, it's been a long and winding road. I guess I should start, well where it all began." She would occasionally make eye contact with each of them, other times she nervously glanced around the room. "Pacey, you left right before Spring Break, and Audrey was out off by Spring break too. I, umm, I headed home for the break. I really didn't have anything better to do. To make a long story short, my dad was dealing again. I overheard a phone call accidentally. At first I tried ignoring it, but them one day I was sitting out front on the porch with Alex, when this strange guy just walks right up to us asking for Mike Potter. I knew what he was there for, and I didn't want Alex to get hurt. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to have someone come to the house. That night I went to your brother." She said making eye contact with Pacey. "I explained everything I had seen. You know, your brother showed me so much understanding, he could see I was torn. I knew this would destroy our family. He told me to go back to school when my break was over, he would keep an eye on the house. They had to go undercover, get some evidence. He said it would be a few weeks, but then he would need me to come down when the arrest was made. After that I only stayed a few more days, I remained as distant as possible towards my Dad, trying to just avoid him all together. Bessie, Bodie and Alex were still completely clueless, so when I left I felt miserable. I couldn't let them know though, too much was at stake." She wiped a tear from her eye and continued, "It was about a week later I got the phone call, the arrest had been made. Doug had one of the officers come pick me up. When I got there, well it wasn't a pretty sight. Bessie was yelling at Doug to let Dad go, he was framed. When she saw me walk in, she ran to me holding on to me. She told me to tell them that Dad was clean, he wasn't dealing. I sat quietly and shook my head. She screamed at me, 'Tell them Jo, tell them that this is wrong." She paused and took a long drawn out breath. "That's when I finally found the strength to speak up. I told her 'No, Bessie, he wasn't set up. I saw it myself.' That was the moment I saw my sister look at me with more hatred than anything I'd ever seen before. She realized that I had been the one who went to the police. She didn't say a thing at first. She slapped me, and that's when the yelling began. She said some things, things I will never forget. Essentially she said I wasn't welcome in her life anymore and stormed out." Her voice cracked. It was then that Dawson stood up, his heart was breaking watching her relive this. Pacey was so shocked he was unable to move. Dawson pulled her up to embrace her. He tightly held on to her while she cried softly.

She pulled away, and looked in to his eyes, "I have to finish, I need to tell you two everything." That's when Pacey extended his hand, pulling her on the couch. She sat down, Dawson sat on the other side of her. Gently rubbing her back. He fought back tears, as did Pacey.

"I guess I would have been stuck at the police office forever if it wasn't for Doug, you see that's were your mom comes into the picture." She said looking over to Dawson.

"Doug called Gail, because well I kind of fell apart at that point. Gail showed up and sat with me, I was on the floor crying. She just sat there with me and held me, crying with me. She took me home to your house. She convinced me that this wasn't my fault. I really don't know what I would've done with out her."

Joey explained in detail over the next thirty minutes all the rest of the details. Pacey and Dawson both sat painfully quiet, each knowing that her opening up like this was painstakingly difficult for her, the questions could wait for later. She had slowly exhausted herself, both physically and emotionally. She was exhibiting amazing restraint, keeping her emotions under control. Only a few times did she let out any glimpse of the pain she suffered.

After she finished her explanation, as if on cue, Jack and Andie reappeared from the basement. Jack could see by the look upon her face that everything was out in the open. The five of them sat quietly in the living room, in absolute silence. An exhausted Joey was the first to break the silence. She stood up, her body wracked with fatigue. Dawson and Pacey quickly stood up and warmly embraced her. Pacey embraced her whole-heartedly, admiring her even more. He saw a side to Joey that he's never seen in the 18 years in Capeside. A Joey that took something head on, and on her own. As he hugged her he looked over at Dawson, his face was stoic, almost lost in another world. He slowly released her and looked her in the eyes.

"Joey, if you need me, I'm right here. For good, no more disappearing acts."

"Good, I think I could use another friend around here," she said quietly, and then pressing her lips together she smiled slightly.

Dawson softly took a hold of her forearm, looking her into the eyes, his eyes were sad, and glazed over. He gently ran the back of his fingers over her cheek before encompassing her in an embrace. He could feel her hold tightly, he closed his eyes, keeping the tears at bay.

"Thank you." Joey whispered as she released her hold of him. She looked at everyone and quietly headed off to bed.

She slowly closed the door behind herself. She let her weight rest against the door now. She felt the tremors in her hands. A few tears slipped down her face, as she slid down the door to the floor. She cried quietly into her hands. She was so frustrated that this still affected her like this, she desperately wanted it all to just be over with. She wiped her eyes clear of the tears. She glanced up at her alarm clock. It read 1:27am. The long day was now over for her. She pulled herself up off the floor and headed for bed.

Jack watched as Dawson and Pacey sat back and seemed lost in another world. Jack knew exactly how they were feeling. He himself felt the same when Joey had finally broke down and told Jen and himself the full details of what was going on. The feeling of 'Why Joey?' went through his head for months. He remembered thinking how many more devastating events could happen to one person. A person who so desperately just wanted a normal life. Now Jack watched as Pacey and Dawson were forced to face the same questions. He decided that maybe a glimpse of her strength would help them.

Dawson sat on the couch his body leaning forward, elbow resting on his legs, and his head resting in his hands. Pacey was leaning back head up, just staring at the ceiling.

Jack cleared his throat, "You know she's going to be all right." He said softly. Breaking the revere of the room. Pacey and Dawson gave him their full attention. "She so incredibly strong, I mean I know she's still fragile, but there is a part of her that has grown from this situation. She's amazing, just when I think she is about to crash, she manages to find the strength to stand up and live it all over again." Jack paused.

"You know, if someone would've told me it would've told me a year ago, that she was going to make it through all this crap, I'm not sure if I could've believed them. When, we walked over that day, what I saw was a person who had been pushed over the edge." Jack's voice cracked. With difficulty he continued, "She pulled herself up again, and with a little help, she stood up again ready for another battle. The funny thing is she was so damn stubborn. Once Doug mentioned that he could let you know Pace, and she was defiantly unwilling to let him so that. Same goes for Gale, when she suggested calling you Dawson, Joey wouldn't here of it. Sure a part of it was just pure embarrassment, she didn't want anyone to know, but another part of it was proving to herself that she could do this on her own, no Dawson and Pacey there to bail her out."

A look of confusion came across Dawson's face. "Embarrassment?" He looked over to Pacey then back at Jack, "Why would she be embarrassed, it's not like it was some huge surprise, Mike had done it before."

Jack slowly shook his head. "Dawson, she was embarrassed by what he did, but really think about it for a minute. Dawson you were the one she blamed at first. When you found out about Mike, don't you remember she blamed you."

"Yes, but what does this have to do with her this time." He asked still clearly bewildered.

Even Pacey knew where this was going. "Are you that dense Dawson, Bessie blamed her for everything. She knows what it's like to do something that is the right thing, but still take the blame for it. D can't you see it, she now is living through the exact same thing she did to you. Imagine for one minute how that feels." Pacey's voice was filled with resentment. He thought for a moment and looked Dawson. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap, I just, just feel like, I don't even know how to convey what I'm thinking into words right now." The tone of his voice was softer now. He leaned over and placed his hand on Dawson's shoulder. "I'm sorry man, you couldn't have known."

"She did this on her own because she needed to, She got through it and I honestly feel that the end result is a better Joey Potter, sure she still has a few more stumbling blocks to get over. But I've seen her transform over the last year, she saved herself, she holds on to that one fact that she made it through." Jack replied, "It's been a long night guys. I think we'll all think a little clearer after we get some sleep. Dawson your more than welcome to stay."

"No, I better head towards the hotel, but thanks for the offer." He stood slowly. "Thanks Jack, thanks for everything. See you guys later." He said as he headed out. Dawson Leery headed out, but thoughts ravished his mind along the drive. Thoughts that wouldn't leave him alone........


	27. Chapter 27

First of all I apologize for taking so long....but unfortuantely life happens. I hope these next three Chapters can make it up to all of you!! I also want to thank all the reviewers... you know who you are...and to all of you I am incredibly thankful!!! With out your reviews I might have quit a long time ago. Were getting very close to my "new " material being revealed...so I'm getting nervous. You still have a few more updates until you see it...let's just hope that I can find that inspiration that I had years ago when this began!!! To all of reading.... Thank you!!!! Now on with the show.......

Joey was lost in a world of her own as she ran. The morning air helped clear her head, but still she was uptight about the whole situation with her job. One thing that made things a little easier was the new car. She could use the money she'd been saving towards her loans. She was lost in thought when she snapped out of it.

"Joey", Jen gasped. "Joey!" The last cry caught Joey's attention. She turned around to see Jen leaning over.

"Hey there Miss Lindley, I thought you wanted me to keep you going at a steady pace." Joey laughed as Jen stood up. Her face was a bright, crimson red. Joey jogged in place, then jogged besides Jen for a moment.

The day was perfect for an early jog. The weather wasn't too hot, but if you took a close look at Jen, one might think otherwise. Not only was her face red, but she was sweating profusely. Luckily not too many people were at the park yet.

"Come on Jen. Just up to the clearing over there!"

"I can't take another step! Have you ever heard of oxygen? Right now I need a large dose of air." She leans over, attempting to sit down. Joey quickly stops her, grabbing her upper arm and pulling her up. Joey sees the confused look on Jen's face.

"If you sit down now, every muscle in you lower extremities are going to cramp up. Why don't we go lean against that tree over there."

Jen's body just about collapsed against the tree.

"And here I would have never considered you, Jen, a tree hugger."

Jen laughed, "I have no clue how you do this so effortlessly, Joey. I mean you run for miles at a time. Here I have finished one and am feeling like regalvanized rubber!"

"Jen, I warned you earlier, it's not like you will be competing for a gold medal anytime soon! Just take it slow, in time it will get easier."

"I don't have that much time." She looks at Joey. "What's your feeling about August?"

"August?" Joey answered, her voice expressing some confusion.

"David and I are thinking about August, for the wedding that is." Jen answered, her voice now softer than earlier.

"AUGUST?!" cried Joey excitedly. "Really August, oh Jen that is wonderful!"

Joey leaned over and excitedly embraced Jen. As Joey released her, they both were grinning.

"I kind of have a question to ask you Joey. You see, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?" Jen asked.

Joey's reaction was a look of absolute shock. She sat there, eyes open wide.

"Me?' she asked, still stunned from Jen's request.

"Yes, you. Do you know anyone else more qualified? Joey you are one of my best friends.. I can't think of anyone more fitting."

"What about Jack? I mean you and him are so close." Joey asked. No he wasn't a female, but Jack and Jen had always been so close.

"Unfortunately Jack doesn't look as stunning as you would in a dress." Jen teased, "Although, who knows he might just like that idea." They both laughed.

"Well then of course I'll accept! But I gotta ask you. Where will Jack fit in, you two are so close. Is David going to ask him to be a groomsmen?"

"Actually, I wasn't going to tell anyone until I asked him. I guess I could tell you though. I am going to ask Jack to walk me down the aisle. You know ever since my parents divorced, dad has been living the jet set life. I really don't fit in his world, and honestly he doesn't fit in mine. I can't think of anyone more perfect for the job than Jack." Jen's voice wavered a bit.

"Oh, Jen.. " Joey said as she embraced Jen again.

"That's kind of the reason it got put off till August. I want Jack back here when the time comes." Jen smiled. "By then I'll be so stressed, I'll need both of my best friends there for me. Just promise me on thing. Promise me you won't kill me when I turn into one stressed bride to be!"

They both laughed. When Joey's cell phone interrupted their conversation. She politely motioned to Jen to give her a moment. She opened her small flip phone.

"Hello" Joey answered.

"Hey Bunny, how are you doing?"

"Fine Audrey and what are you up to this morning?"

"Actually I'm kind of stranded here out at the airport. I was wondering if I could convince this really great friend of mine to come pick me up?" Audrey teased.

"What in the world are you doing at the airport?" Joey asked.

"Chris had to head back out, he needs to be on set tonight." Audrey's voice saddened.

"I'm sorry Audrey. I can be there, but it will be about an hour. I'm kinda out running, and it's going to take me a little while to get back." She said as she winked at Jen.

"No problem, maybe I can go mess with the people in security. Go through the security gates acting a little eccentric. Let them think I'm some delusional woman. Sounds like a good time don't you think." Audrey laughed.

"Audrey, I can call Jack and have him there in 15 minutes." Joey said.

"No that's okay. I'll wait and I promise I'll behave. We'll I'll try." She laughed again.

"Okay, well if you can wait, I'll be there in about an hour okay?"

"Thanks Joey"

"No problem Audrey. See you in a bit."

Joey closed her phone. She looked at Jen smirking and shaking her head.

"We better get going before Audrey starts some kind of riot in motion at the airport. But before we do, I just want to thank you, for including me in your big day. Really Jen, I feel so lucky that you and I have become so close. Thank you." Joey said softly.

"I feel the same way, now lets get going before Audrey makes the noon news report." Jen laughed. They got on their way, jogging side by side...


	28. Chapter 28

"Joe, Joey, yohooo. Look not to interrupt your little daydream, but unless we want to experience road rage up close and personal, I suggest we move. These drivers behind us seem pretty determined that green means go." Audrey teased.

Joey awoke from her silent world. If yesterdays news hadn't been enough to keep her mind wandering, the news Jen had shared with her had sent her mind on overdrive.

"Sorry Audrey, I guess I was just lost in thought."

"Well, Joey Potter what exactly is on your mind, besides your involvement in the upcoming nuptials?"

"Nothing, really."

"Well here's my take on this, either you can tell me what's going on in that little head of yours now, or you can wait till I get back to California and spend huge amounts of money telling me over the phone. I can tell by that little vexing crease on your forehead that something has you stressed out, and it's not Jens wedding missy."

"I'll tell you in a few, when I'm no longer tied up in this traffic okay. Just let me get back to the hotel and I'll explain everything." She glanced over at Audrey, almost smirking. "Vexing little crease on my forehead." She laughed and rubbed her hand over forehead.

"It's your calling card that something is going on, I am amazed no one has called you on it before dear, really." Audrey smiled, holding back laughter.

After picking Audrey up at the airport the two girls headed to Audrey's hotel.

"Okay here's the deal." Joey said as she sat on Audrey's bed. "You know how I pretty much had that interim editor job, over at the paper. Well I was editor until yesterday, I stopped into check that everything was okay. When I walked into the office, Kathy was back. I mean she has been really sweet, giving me this chance. So essentially I'm not to upset with everything. It's not like I didn't know this was going to happen. I just thought I had a little more time before I needed to find something else." Joey glanced over at Audrey who was shaking her head back and forth. "Audrey I really am okay."

"I'm not worried about that Joey, I know you'll be fine. I just can't believe the timing." Audrey paused long enough to catch her breath, "Joey you aren't going to believe what I'm going to tell you. She stood up and grabbed Joey arms, clearly excited. Joey on the other hand was clearly confused at how Audrey was so thrilled with the news.

Audrey stood up and pulled out two books. She walked over and sat down and handed them to Joey. Joey realized that these were the books that Joey had created for Lily. These two were going to be for her birthday gift this year. A tradition Joey started with Lily's first birthday. Lily enjoyed the books Joey created for her. Audrey this year had offered to have them transformed into hardback books. Mr. Lidell had acquired a publishing company, and Audrey insisted that Joey send the books out to Audrey, to transform the book into something special.

"Oh thanks Audrey, they look great." Joey said as she thumbed through the books.

"Listen Joey, that's not the great part, I guarantee, this will knock you socks off. You see I took them over the John, he's Daddy's left arm over there. Well anyway. John was more than happy to do this little project for me. I told him I would stop by in about a week, if that was okay. Well the next day he has me on the phone, telling me he has to know who Joey Potter is. Audrey said grabbing onto Joey's hands, "Joey they want to sign you to a deal. They want to publish your books."

While Audrey was absolutely anxious, Joey sat there frozen in place. She slowly ran her fingers across the books' cover. Audrey sat awaiting a response. Joey slowly raised her head slowly to greet Audrey's warm look. She let a small mile grow into something much more. Her eyes glowed and she embraced Audrey.

"I don't know what to say Audrey," she said as she released Audrey from her embrace.

Audrey waited a few moments before responding to Joey, she had thought of this moment for weeks, and thought it through thoroughly. In the end Joey would debate whether or not to go through with it. This was Joey's decision, and no enthusiastic pushing would do her any good.

"You know Joey, right this moment, you don't have to say anything. I just want you to have this opportunity. Joey, you got to get out experience life again.... yes you've been burnt before, dealt a bad hand. But now is the time to start over. Here is a chance to try something new. Now I know your going to sit and analyze the crap out of the situation, and honestly I don't want you to do this if it isn't what you want. I want you to do this if it's right for you. In the end I just want you to know, well that I am here for you."

"Thanks Audrey." Joey softly spoke. She knew that Audrey was right, it was time to find out what was waiting out there for her, but the fact the any situation could set her up for a possible fall again scared her. Maybe this was the time through, the time to make a change, after all the job at the newspaper wasn't going to be enough to get the bills paid now.

"Well just remember, when your famous, that I was that little friend who showed you the

golden path." Audrey teased. She stood up and walked over towards the mirror. "Ugh, oh my stars. This girl is definitely in need of some beauty sleep, these circles get any darker I might need some plaster and spackle to cover them up."

Joey laughed out loud. Audrey turned around and laughed with her.

"Well, unfortunately I, umm, didn't exactly get to much sleep last night. I was a little, let's say I was a little distracted." Audrey blushed. A sight that wasn't often seen. "Well dear, not that I don't want to catch up with you, but I am exhausted. I think I am going to lie down for a while." She walked over and pulled a business card out of her purse. "Now I know this little card will be the cause of incredible amounts of inner searching on your part, but I think, in the end, you might just go for it." Audrey handed her the business card and winked at Joey.


	29. Chapter 29

As Joey slowly started her descent towards the lobby, she stood alone in the elevator. She pulled the business card out. She was captivated with it. She ran her fingers across the raised letters. The elevator door opened and she walked out still amazed with the business card. She wasn't clearly paying attention to her surroundings, which became evident when she barreled into an unsuspecting person, just waiting for the elevator. She saw a flash of blurriness before her eyes as she fell a top the stranger. She closed her eyes, her faced glowed with heat. The embarrassment was almost too much.

"Joey?" she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Oh my, God -- Dawson! I'm sooo sorry!!" She couldn't contain her embarrassment at all. The girl had literally just plowed down one of her all-time best friends. Who on earth does a thing like that? There she was, literally lying on top of Dawson in the hotel lobby. Definitely made for an interesting picture. Who thought something like that would ever happen again?

"Is this how you greet everyone you come in contact with, Joey Potter? Always so up close and personal?"

Joey rolled her eyes and laughed. Dawson followed suit, not able to deny the humor in the situation himself. She lowered her head against his chest, trying to hide the fact she was blushing.

"Not on a consistent basis, Leery," she played with him. "Consider yourself one of the few and proud to be toppled over by the one and only Miss Josephine Potter."

"Trust me, it's an honor," he said, brushing a few strands of her long, brown hair out of the way from her eyes. His other hand wandered up her back softly... and instantly, she felt a warmness flow throughout her body.. a warmness she hadn't felt in... years...

They looked into each other's eyes, and for some reason, neither of them moved... It was as if some magnetic attraction kept them firmly sealed in place. Whatever was going on, it didn't seem bad... Far from it...

Joey bit on her lower lip, realizing the situation was getting a little too close for comfort. She giggled nervously... Dawson grinned up at her, both of his arms wrapped around her... Yes, the situation was definitely getting too close for comfort, she thought. It's time to move.

"Um, excuse me?"

The foreign voice invaded their little "interlude." Dawson and Joey looked up to see an elderly couple, staring down at them.

"We would really like to use the elevator!" the old man beckoned. "You kids really, I mean don't you think this kind of activity would be better situated in your room. The rest of the free world doesn't need to see this display of yours"

Dawson and Joey looked at one another, trying not to burst out into laughter. This was beyond hilarious... There they were, lying on the ground in one of the most "compromising" positions ever, and now... they were getting the third degree from some old man and his wife. Oh yes, this was classic.

Dawson released Joey from his hold, and together the two of them stood up and got out of the way of the elderly couple. They straightened out their clothes, still trying not to laugh over what had just happened. They could see the couple in the elevator, peering at them in awe. As the doors closed, Joey could see the woman still trying to catch a glance, then quickly winking at Joey. The doors closed and Joey had enough, the laughter exploded out of her.

"Well to say the least that was comical." Dawson laughed. Joey nodded and agreed. She pushed the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"One of those incredibly embarrassing, yet comical moments." Joey added.

A moment of silence passed between them. Dawson broke the silence first.

"Well I'd better head back upstairs before Lily send out a search and rescue team. I'll see you later right?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I promise the next time I won't plow you over." She teased.

As Joey finished her sentence the elevator doors opened. Dawson looked behind him, then back at Joey.

"I guess this would be my ride. Bye Jo." He said as he stepped into the elevator. His eyes remained locked on hers.

"Bye Dawson. "Joey replied as the door started to shut. When they closed Joey stood there and starred at the closed doors for a moment. Then she turned around and headed for home.


	30. Chapter 30

In celebration of the new C2 community I have actaully taken the time to update... I know see miracles really do happen LOL!!! I hope you enjoy the next three Chapters.... thank you to all my reviewers...with out you I don't think I would ever continue ... a specail thank you to Pinkflutterby for creating a home for DJ fics here at fanfiction!!!

As Joey drove, the scenery passed quickly behind her. In fact it compared greatly with the last week, moving quickly and providing some distraction in the bumpy road of her life. On Sunday Pacey and Andie set off towards Cambridge, while the Leery's departed for Capeside. On Monday she set the whole day aside for Audrey. The two girls spent the entire day shopping and laughing. Audrey revealed that she was going to be returning to Worthington in the fall to finish up her degree. Joey was happily surprised with the new Audrey; she seemed much more confidant now. Audrey flew out on Tuesday morning. Tuesday night was the only quiet night, Joey took the chance to veg out and relax. Wednesday was another whirlwind. Jen and Joey helped Jack prepare for the big trip. Once all was said and done they spent their last evening together, at least for the next six weeks, alone. No outsiders. The three friends sat together bonding, preparing for the upcoming separation. Thursday morning they set off to take Jack to the airport. After returning from the airport Joey went over to the paper and picked up a project. Thursday morning they set off to take Jack to the airport. Thursday night her and Jen went out and picked up a half dozen bridal magazines. They stayed up in the late hours of the night browsing through the magazines.

Now she was on her way to Capeside. She had promised Lily that she would come in early. Lily's big birthday party was all set for tomorrow. While she was more than happy to get away from the busy life she had in Boston, the idea of returning to Capeside troubled her. It had been a long year since her life had turned upside down. While she knew the only way to let go of the pain was to let go of the past, that was much easier said than done.

About an hour later she stepped out of her car. She slowly glanced around the familiar streets of Capeside. She had planned on meeting Gail at the restaurant at noon, which gave her an hour. She slowly walked down the familiar streets, admiring the familiar sights and taking notice of some changes. She slowed as she approached the end of the street. She gradually approached the rail that separated the street from the bay. She looked out on the water. A graceful smile came across her face. There would always be something about the water that brought her to some sort of inner peace. Her hand glided across the cool railing. She saw a bench ahead and took a seat. She was lost in a trance, it was a dance between the waves and the sunrays that intrigued her.

She didn't at first notice the person behind her, at first he wasn't positive it was her. He slowly approached.

"Potter?" he asked.

Joey quickly turned around and saw Pacey. A large smile blessed her face. She stood up and greeted him with a hug.

"Pacey Witter, what in the world has brought you to Capeside?" she asked as she released him from her hold. They sat down next to each other on the bench.

"Well let's just say that I have temporarily relocated to Capeside." He answered, he immediately saw the look of confusion come across Joey's face. " Andie is in Manhattan working for some firm, part of her internship."

" Wow, Manhattan. So you came home for the summer. So any big plans or just here to relax?" Joey asked.

"Well to be honest, I came back for purely business reasons. Gale offered me a position in the restaurant, in my little disappearing act last year I found the time to get some culinary training."

"Really?" Joey replied happily surprised. "So I'm looking at the newest big chef in town."

"Live in the flesh." Pacey teased. "So what brings the lovely Miss Potter back to Capeside?"

The two sat talking to each other for the next hour. Time just flew by, and before long it was noon. Pacey saw her look down at her watch.

"I guess it's about time I take you up to the restaurant." He stood up and offered her his arm. "Could I escort the lady down the street?"

"Why certainly." She answered and for the way down the street they remained silent, appreciating each other's company.

Just before the door Pacey turned to her, looking seriously. "Joey, I just want to know. I would've come back. If Doug would've let me know, I would've come back."

"I know Pacey, I know."


	31. Chapter 31

_You know coming home, I really didn't think that Capeside would offer the intrigue of LA. Maybe that's why I came home. A chance to reclaim the Dawson of old, or maybe it was something more._

"You know Dawson I could clean those dishes."

"Mom, I think I can handle cleaning a few dishes." Dawson said as he turned around to face his mother. "I only have a few plates left, then I'm done anyway."

As Dawson finished up the dishes, Gail patiently cleaned up the kitchen. As Dawson turned around, he leaned against the counter top. He stood there facing Gail, looking around the kitchen and smiled.

"It's good to be home." He stated. Gail smiled at him tenderly.

"So how long are you going to grace us with your presence?" She teased.

"Why? You already thinking of shipping me out?"

"No, Dawson. I was just curious when my son was going to hit the jet set scene again. I figure Capeside is to slow for a man on the fast track."

"Mom, maybe that's exactly why I came home. I just want to slow down again. Life in LA is too much sometimes. Maybe I just want to remember what it was like before LA." He said as he stared down at the floor.

"Does this have something to do with the brunette sitting out on our dock." Gail asked inquisitively.

A dazed look came across his face and he turned and looked out the window. In the growing darkness he could see her silhouette.

"Mom, I don't know. The last five months I have this inner struggle with myself. From the moment you told me about her. A part of me wanted to call her up and ask why? Why didn't she tell me? Why couldn't she tell me? But I knew that I needed to see her face to face." Dawson paused a moment. He turned his attention from the window back to his mother. "Then when I heard everything, I realized the why, it's because I don't know who Joey Potter is anymore. I want to know who she is again."

"Then answer me one question Dawson. Why are you still in here?' Gail smiled at her son and motioned with her head towards the door.

Dawson shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked back out the window, then at back at his mom. He walked over and hugged her. Then headed towards the door. Before opening the door he turned around.

"Wish me luck."

"Dawson, you know you don't need any luck, just go talk to her."

With that said he slowly opened the door to the porch…


	32. Chapter 32

New disclaimer.. I don't own anything...that's right I don't own Dawson's Creek or any of its characters...because if I did...let's just say we would have a much different ending...LOL

I don't own the song I ended this update with, nor do I own the group Rascal Flatts... but a girl can dream.. LOL I can say I own a copy of every one of their albums...gotta count for something. The song at the end of this update was the sole inspiration for this fic...so if you ever get the chance to listen to it....ty it, you might just like it!

Happy trails everyone until the next update!!!

As Dawson approached the dock, he was absolutely speechless. For the last five months he had thought about this conversation, yet now that the moment was here, he had no clue what he was going to say. All words, all thoughts... just seemed to drift away in the wind, and right down the creek. Everything just became irrelevant... and the only thing standing out to him was the vision of her... sitting out on the dock, calmly... peacefully...

She was sitting half way down the dock, from what he could tell it appeared that she was listening to something, her headphones weren't to apparent but the wires were dangling in the wind. She was gazing out at the water, so she didn't see him approaching her. He felt his throat tighten, as he got nearer. With a deep breath he took a few more steps. He was soon discovered by Joey. She turned her head and looked up. She pulled the earphones out of her ears and smiled.

"Hey." She said softly.

"This seat taken?" he asked motioning next to her. His eyes looked softly at her.

She looked up and down the dock, "No, have a seat."

He sits down next to her, noticing her petite hands gripping the side of the dock.

"So what brings you out here tonight Miss Potter?" he asked.

"Ah, I just am listening to a few songs for my next project. You know, a little research." She answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I am interrupting…" he tried to finish

"No." she interrupted him "You're not interrupting, it's okay." She motioned for him to sit next to her. Then looked back out at the deep purple and fading pink skies.

He threw her a glance momentarily, as the scene between them unfolded... The sun engaging in its final struggle as darkness slowly crept across the sky. Dawson carefully studied her face, then glancing down at her legs dangling free from the dock, eventually his attention turned to the scene in front of him. They sat quietly watching the last glimpses of daytime fade away. After several minutes of silence Dawson worked up the courage to speak up.

"So." He managed to articulate that much, but no more. He was suddenly aware of the immense amount of awkwardness he was feeling.

"So" Joey responded, turning to him and softly smiling. She tucks her hair back behind her ear.

"This is weird isn't it?" Dawson speaks up.

"Yeah." She slowly melts a little.

"Do you remember all the times we would sit out here when we were younger, trying to count stars?" he asked making an attempt at small talk.

Joey sighs deeply before her answer, staring deeply at her hands now resting in her lap. "Yeah, sitting here on this dock brings back some wonderful memories." She hesitated before continuing. " I, umm, came here a lot the last year. I could come here, close my eyes and be magically transported back to a time where life was easier."

Her gently spoken words even brought back the memories for Dawson. He sat quietly reminiscing for a few moments. Then looked over to Joey, still staring blankly at the creek that surrounded them, slightly biting at her bottom lip.

"I've missed this. I've missed us just sitting here saying everything, saying nothing." Dawson said, looking at her. He reached out for her hand. " I'm gonna go in and let you finish, but Joey I just want to let you know, well, that I am here."

Joey slowly turned her head, and slowly smiled. "Thanks Dawson." She looked back down at her hand, now in Dawson's grasp and squeezed it then let it go, allowing Dawson to stand up. She watched as he silently stood up and walked back into the house. She sighed as the door closed behind him. She turned her attention back to the creek, slipping on her headphones and pressing play. She listened to the words, feeling something touch her inside she replayed the song, listening carefully to the words…….

_Moving On._

_I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons_

_Finally content with a past I regret_

_I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness_

_For once I'm at peace with myself_

_I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long_

_I'm movin' on_

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces_

_Each one is different but they're always the same_

_They mean no harm but it's time that I face it_

_They'll never allow me to change_

_But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong_

_I'm movin' on_

_I'm movin' on_

_At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me_

_And I know there's no guarentee's, but I'm not alone_

_There comes a time in everyone's life_

_When all you can see are the years passing by_

_And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't_

_Stopped to fill up on my way out of town_

_I've loved like I should but lived like_

_I shouldn't_

_I had to lose everything to find out_

_Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road_

_I'm movin' on_

_I'm movin' on_

_I'm movin' on_

A single tear rolled down her cheek, Joey Potter knew it was time to move on…….


	33. Chapter 33

_Wow..it's been a long ..long while. I'm sorry I have been negleting this little story. Unfortunately life is really busyright now. I want to thank all of my reviews! You absolutely rock !_

The big day had arrived and Lily Leery was running all over the house like a wound up toy. Gail was clearly not going to get everything ready in time by the party and keep an eye on Lily. Dawson was setting up the kitchen, and Joey was cleaning up behind Lily.

"Wow, if Lily is this keyed up now can you imagine what she'll be like when the other 10 four year olds arrive, I really think by then my mom will need some sort of sedative."

"Hey Leery, don't knock 'em till you try them." Joey teased.

"Josephine Potter" he said quite surprised.

That's when the look came back to her face, that slightly perplexed yet playfully annoyed look.

"Here Lily," she said handing her one of her dolls. "Why don't you go put this upstairs so she doesn't get lost." She said gently handing the small doll over to Lily. She watched as Lily ran out of the room. Then confidently walked over to Dawson, inching close and closer.

Dawson saw the small grin appear on her face. She leaned in even closer poking his chest with her index finger.

"Listen, Dawson. You might be older, maybe even a little stronger, but say that again…. I guarantee I will kick your ss. " She smiled confidently.

"Good to see you haven't lost your touch." He said as she walked away from him, she turned her head and gave him a devilish little smile. Dawson laughed to himself and ran his hand through his hair. "Same old Joey." He quietly whispered to himself, smiling at the moment.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with an overabundance of activity. Ten little boys and girls were running the show at the Leery house. Joey and Gail tried their best to make sure everything went smoothly. Dawson sat back and recorded the event. Making sure he recorded a special birthday wish from all of the guest, some of which would require some serious editing later on.

When everything was all done, there were three exhausted adults left standing in the Leery home. Lily had herself started to show signs of weariness soon after dinner. Joey had agreed to read Lily the new book that Joey had presented to her with this year. Dawson and Gail sat together on the couch. Enjoying the newfound silence.

Joey headed down the stairs, noticeably without anyone accompanying her. A very surprised Gail was the first to speak.

"Is she…?" she said in a slightly surprised tone.

"Out like a light. I think I nearly finished the book, when I noticed she was sleeping." Joey said as she plopped down on a chair across from them.

"Wow." Dawson said as he sat upright. "Mom, were we like that once? I mean that wound up."

Gail laughed a little to her self then leaned her head over, resting it over on Dawson's shoulder. "In a word, yes. In fact the similarities between your childhood and hers are amazingly striking considering the age difference."

"She's just liked you Dawson." Joey said quietly.

"No way." He protested.

"Come on, I can't believe you don't see it, then again you were always oblivious to the obvious. Sure she's no Spielberg want to be, but she has the same far off dreamer quality about her. She has this incredible optimistic outlook on life, and when she loves you, it's unconditional love. She is almost a carbon copy the young Dawson Leery." Joey argued back.

As soon as Joey finished her last words, the phone rang, Gail rushed over to the phone leaving the other two behind. She quickly excused herself from the room. Leaving Joey and Dawson sitting there with each other.

A silence prevailed in the room, both Dawson and Joey were exhausted. Joey looked at Dawson, and Dawson looked up to see catch her glance.

"So you're actually going to stay in good ole' Capeside for an entire summer?" She said in an upbeat yet questioning tone.

"For the most part yeah."

"Dawson, not that this isn't good, but the mere fact that you're planning on spending that amount of time here blows my mind. You haven't spent more than two weeks here since your dad passed away. How is someone that is so accustomed to living life in the fast lane going to be able to adjust to ….well ordinary old Capeside." She teased.

"I'm sure I'll find someone to entertain me. Anyways I have this best friend, maybe you've met her before, she seems to think that she can just forget all about me, but you see I have other plans." He raised one eyebrow giving her an auspicious grin.

"If you think that I am hanging around Capeside all summer, well I have two words for you. Dream on." Joey laughed a little bit, flashing her famous half grin. "Come on, I have spent enough summers here, I am on to bigger and better adventures."

"May I ask what is better than spending time with your childhood sidekick? Your best friend, your….." Dawson hesitated realizing exactly what he was about to say.

"Your what?" Joey asked, her left eyebrow slightly raised with curiosity.

"Ahhhh, you know, your partner in crime." Dawson quickly recovered, "So what is it that is keeping you from spending some time here, come on Joey. How often do I actually get to spend more than a week at a time on the east coast."

"See that's it Dawson, I am going to take a chance, I'm actually heading towards your old stomping grounds." Pausing for a moment. "I'm heading to LA."

"LA?" Dawson was clearly stunned.

"Umm, yeah LA." Joeys voice softened as she said it. She paused for a moment then spoke a little more confidently, "LA."

Just then as like ordained from an outside source Gail walked backing the room. She quickly took notice of Dawson's look of complete awe..

"Hey, guys so what have I missed?" Gail asked.

_That's it for now...already have half of the next part written ..so who knows..maybe I'll actaully get that up too! _

_Love ,_

_Shelz_


	34. Chapter 34

_First off I would like to apologize for my lengthy time away from this fic. I have had some personal issues that have kept me from writing as much as I would like. Recently I have been reinspired to write by a truely gifted friend of mine...thank you. Now I would like to thank so many of you for leaving reviews and personally sending me messages asking for more. This update is short...but it is just the beginning hopefully. I think I have found my muse again...so there should be more forthcoming. Thank you again to everyone for all your support. Leave me a line and let me know what you think! _

She sat down and once again looked over the tranquility of the creek. She was here again, hoping that the creek would pacify her racing mind. Over the years she'd pondered many decisions right from this very spot. Tonight's outcome was easier than most nights, after all she had already made up her mind.

She heard the familiar creek of the screen door and smiled softly. Her attention remained on the slow waves that rolled across the water. She felt the gentle footsteps vibrate across the dock, knowing that her visitor was drawing nearer. She didn't have to turn around, she knew who it was.

"Can't sleep?" Dawson asked her as he sat beside her.

"No." her answer was soft and simple.

He sat in silence just enjoying the view. Content with sitting in silence.

"What about you, what's got you up so late?" Joey said. She pushed her hair behind her ear and glanced over towards Dawson. The familiar act alone caused Dawson to smile.

"Still stuck on West Coast time." Joey nodded in understanding. They once again returned to their state of silence for a few moments.

"So are we gonna finally have _the _conversation?" She asked quietly.

"What conversation would that be?" Dawson asked, he wasn't completely clueless as he appeared to be. He knew what she was talking about, he wasn't sure if now was the right time to start that conversation. She didn't answer him, instead she just gave him that look, there was no escaping now. He was definitely going to have to head down this road.

"Alright, how come you have to know everything that's going on?" Dawson smirked.

"Because for the last two weeks you have been holding back. I can see it written all over your face. Dawson you can't hide the fact that you're disappointed."

"I never said I was disappointed," he cut in grabbing her hand softly. He wanted her to know that he was still there for her. "I'm just at a loss for words, you and I were so close for so long. I would have never thought that you and I would have actually faded into those occasional phone calls and cards at the holidays." He paused and gently squeezed her hand. "I don't blame you at all. I need you to understand that. But when did we just become these casual friends who barely talk, I just never thought that would really happen to us. The thing is, there was a time when I was the first person you would've shared something like this with, now… well now I feel like I wasn't there for you when you needed me." He paused for a moment and slowly turned her face with is free hand so he was looking her directly in the eye. "I won't deny the fact that it hurts to realize that you and I have slipped that far. Joey, tell me how to rectify this! I want to be your friend again. Maybe not your best friend, but something ... something more than the guy you send an occasional e-mail to. I want us to be Dawson and Joey again."

Her initial silence gave him grounds for concern. Then something changed in her eyes, maybe it wasn't completely gone, that magical connection they shared. She was talking to him without saying a word. Her alluring lopsided smile was all he needed. Although when she did finally vocalize her response it was gladly welcomed.

"I'd like that too Dawson." She spoke tenderly.

That's it... next update is alreadyalready in progress...can't wait to get it done!


End file.
